Miss Suzanne 2
by pbow
Summary: This is the continuation of Miss Suzanne. I suggest you read that first to make some sense of this one... As if any of my stories make any sense. There are 12 chappies in this story, all completely written, and I'll try to post a chapter a day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for borrowing the characters or situations from the series except the joy of writing and your reviews. Suzanne Go is my creation

AN: This is a continuation of my story _Miss Suzanne._ In it I gave Ron a twin sister who is psychic and also a stepsister to the Go Team, (all of whom were kidnapped at birth and all received powers from the comet.) You should read that story first so this one makes more sense. (As if any of my stories ever make any real sense!)

Miss Suzanne Part 2

Chapter 1

Finally, Seriously

Kim was extremely content and relaxed, almost in a state of bliss, as she lazily drove down a dirt fire road out of the mountains above Middleton Colorado toward the city proper. While she had originally planned for her and Ron's first night of intimacy to be on their wedding night in two months time before they headed off to college, what had just taken place in a secluded alpine meadow was breathtaking in more ways than one. The vista and setting were simply magnificent and Ron's performance was way beyond anything she'd dreamed of for their first time.

While Kim understood most first time lovers _normally_ experienced bouts of miscues and awkwardness, their first time was simply heavenly. She lightly giggled as she thought it must have something to do with Ron's motto, Never Be Normal_, _along with hers, Anything's Possible For A Possible. He definitely didn't conform to the norm and she proved a lot of seemingly impossible positions were very possible.

The two teens had traversed the mountainous terrain for over an hour, supposedly testing out the Sloth's suspension, before they came upon the perfect setting. To Kim the open, flower filled meadow was the ideal setting for a picnic and what she had secretly planed to follow. After spreading out a blanket and eating their lunch Kim made her move. She was inspired by what Suzanne, Ron's long-unknown but recently discovered psychic twin sister, had told her about a vision of their twin children to which Kim would give birth to in approximately nine months.

But the redhead was also totally cognizant of the consequences of their action. She thought two new lives, a boy and a girl if Suzanne's vision was on target, brought into the world by her and Ron making love in that meadow would be absolutely wonderful. But it also brought the realization that she and Ron would have two new living souls to take care of while trying to complete their college degrees.

She knew she could handle the sitch. She was Kim Possible, soon to be Kim Stoppable, and she could do anything; Even juggle the care and upbringing of two babies while beginning her International Diplomacy and Law Enforcement studies at Upperton University. She might have to cut back on her class load a bit but since her soon-to-be husband was a multi-millionaire she and Ron could afford to take their time with college and devote a majority of their time and efforts toward taking care of their new family. In all actuality, she and Ron (and their future family,) could skip the college scene altogether and comfortably live off the interest garnered from their Naco royalty based portfolio if they wanted to.

Kim took her eyes off the rugged fire road for a second to glance over at her partner. Yes, Ron was her partner now in both their lives and on their missions. Ron had proven he was more than capable when he stepped up and soundly defeated the two Lowardian invaders. Kim remembered that Ron and/or Rufus had saved her a few time before over the years but those could only be considered minor saves since she was never in actual mortal danger. Sure missions were occasionally dangerous, like the time she almost blushed herself into oblivion, but hey, that's life in general. At least in their world-saving world.

The Lowardian sitch had been waaaaaaay different. Ron had stepped up into the major leagues with that one single save against the alien space invaders.

She hadn't merely been captured and detained, Kim's very life had hung in the balance by a very slim thread. From what she'd seen on the video Wade had shown her, satellite footage of the fight that the techno-genius had somehow gotten after they had left the alien ship and global communications were restored, Kim knew she had been soundly defeated and gloated over like a mere hunting trophy. Being casually compared to a Thorgoggle spine, whatever the heck that was, was a little unnerving to Kim. Thorgoggle spine? At least that's what Kim thought she heard. How Wade got the audio of the fight was a total mystery and the monkeys screeching in the background throughout, very, very low at the beginning but when Ron started to glow blue the volume increased exponentially, didn't make any sense until Ron told her about his bringing the full force of his Mystical Monkey Powers to the fight. When she confronted Ron about the monkey chattering, something she had never heard before especially during the time she was fighting the aliens, he simply shrugged and stated that the monkey noises had been a constant to him ever since he received the MMP during their freshman year in high school. Of course he freaked out over it for a few days when it first started but he eventually got used to the constant din. Now it was merely white noise to him and he didn't even notice the louder screeching and howling when he stepped up his game to full intensity and thoroughly routed the Lowardians.

Kim even thought she'd heard a few soft monkey noises when they were making love in the meadow earlier today but dismissed them as part of her imagination when Ron emphatically stated he wasn't making them nor could he hear them.

Kim turned off the dirt fire road onto a quaint paved country lane and looked over to Ron again. When they'd gotten into the car to head back to Middleton, Ron had tilted his seat back a bit and appeared to have fallen fast asleep. Kim didn't complain when he did so. Ron had earned the rest after his magnificent performance in the meadow. They wore each other out to exhaustion making love for close to an hour and a half but her stamina was still a wee bit better so she took the wheel and drove them down off the mountain toward home.

Taking in to consideration all that had happened to the two teen over the last fourteen years, and what had just occurred on the mountain, Kim came to one definite conclusion which she softly cooed as she glanced over to her partner. "I love you so _very_ much, Ron Stoppable."

"I love you too, KP," Ron murmured, not opening his eyes or even stirring in his seat.

"Are you awake?" Kim queried, not sure if Ron had unconsciously, automatically answered her in his post-coitus snooze.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Ron answered as he stretched a bit in his seat then tilted it back to an upright position. He smiled his endearing, goofy smile at her and said, "I was just resting my eyes and thinking to myself."

"You've been so quiet, I wasn't sure," Kim giggled as she smoothly took a long sweeping curve in the road. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"I was just trying to figure out why we didn't use any contraptions," Ron answered as he turned to gaze out the window at the passing scenery. "Not that I don't mind, mind you. But, why?"

"_Contraptions?"_ Kim pondered in thought. _"Wait a minute. Ron doesn't always use the correct words when he talks. He probably means…_ Contraceptives," Kim said aloud in realization of what Ron had meant. "You mean we didn't use a contraceptive when we made love."

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Ron innocently asked as he turned back to face Kim.

"No, you said contraptions," Kim chuckled while shaking her head in the negative. "But that doesn't matter. We didn't use a contraceptive because of your sister's vision."

"Oh," Ron laughed when he realized what Kim was referring to. "You mean the vision of Suzanne playing with our kids while we went on a mission. But what does that have to do with us not using any protection when we… you know?"

"When Suzanne pulled me into the hallway at Wade's house," Kim answered as they drove past the Middleton city limits sign, "she told me _when_ she would be babysitting. According to the timetable in the vision we should be conceiving our twins any day now. That's also why we made love today instead of waiting until after the wedding ceremony."

"But when you told me about the vision earlier, I thought…" Ron almost muttered to himself in deep thought.

"The vision doesn't really matter Ron," Kim responded as she pulled up to a stop sign, looked both ways and drove on. "Whether we conceive today, tomorrow or a year or two from now, I've been anxiously awaiting our first time doing it. I dearly love you Ron and the vision only gave me an excuse to move up _my_ timetable in fully expressing that love."

"I really don't know what to say KP," Ron softly cooed as he peered down at his large hands in his lap. Kim had found out that day that the old adage was true, at least in Ron's case. Big ears and big hands equals a big heart and big… _thing_. It was no wonder Ron was a bit uncoordinated. Trying to walk, run or jump with that larger than average third leg of his could throw off anyone's balance a bit. "You know I love you and I'll admit you should be the one to decide when we make love, no matter what the deciding factors are. But what about your reputation? Won't people talk when they find out our kids were conceived a few months before the wedding?"

"Oh, Ron," Kim lovingly groaned as she reached over, took one of his large hands in hers and squeezed it tight. "None of that really matters. Let 'em talk. As long as we love each other my rep can take a hit or two and it won't bother me in the least. _You_ are all that matters to me right now."

"Oh, okay Kim," Ron sighed in relief and returned the hand squeeze. "But maybe you should still decide on when and where we should make love in the future. We done the deed today but you still may not be pregnant."

"You're right Ron," Kim slyly said as she pulled in to the parking lot of the Middleton Mall and then in to a parking spot a long ways away from the building and the other cars in the lot. She put the Sloth into park and turned off the ignition. "And since it's my decision, I think we should test out the car's suspension again on a smooth, flat surface." Kim pushed a button on the console that caused the windows to tint so no one could see into the car then reclined her seat all the way back as she unbuttoned her Capri pants. "The suspension held up well while driving in a mountainous terrain, let's see if it does equally as well when the car isn't in motion and on a flat surface." Kim reached across Ron's lap and moved the lever to recline his seat fully as she straddled his body.

"A-BooYah," Ron softly cheered.

xxxxxx

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim groaned in pleasure, swiftly donned her shirt and swung around facing front as she pulled her seat back up before turning on the Kimmunicator in the dashboard. "What's the sitch Wade?" she placidly asked as she tried to maneuver her hair back into some semblance.

"Hey Kim," Wade Load, their friend and tech-guru, begged with a sly smile before he took a sip of soda, "why have you been parked in the Middleton Mall parking lot for over two hours?"

"Ron and I were tired," Kim blushed back as she covertly tried to pull her panties and pants back on without trying to appear like she was getting dressed. "We put the car through a rough workout up there in the mountains and we both needed a little rest period."

"I'm just saying, thermal imaging showed you and Ron were practically lying on top of each other in the passenger seat and the infrared spectrum was…" He was firmly cut off by a tweaked redhead.

"Waaaade!" Kim growled as she angrily leaned in to the monitor in the dash, "Sitch?"

"Alright already," Wade shot back defensively as he picked up an old-fashioned joystick and started fiddling with it. "I was gonna call you sooner but Suzanne told me to wait. You have a mission out at the Middleton Space Center."

"And you'll need to take along a good set of earplugs," Suzanne said as she leaned into the picture over Wade's left shoulder.

"Earplugs," Ron questioned as he sat up in his seat, not bothering to put on any of his clothes. "Why would we need a set of earplugs out at the space center? Are they testing a new rocket engine or something?"

"It's nothing like that," Suzanne giggled as she wrapped her arms around Wade's neck from behind. "Ed Lipsky is going to try and steal the Kepplar Mark Three rocket and he's got a new weapon at his disposal. You'll need the earplugs to defend yourself against that weapon."

"What's with the Kepplar rockets anyway?" Ron blurted out in his typical, random Ronnish fashion. "It's like they're cursed or something. The first Kepplar was chopped up by Motor Ed for the engines and the second was destroyed when the Lowardian ship blew up! Why would the space center even want to build a third Kepplar?"

"Anyway," Wade sighed in acceptance of Ron's typical, out-of-left-field rant as he moved the joystick one more time before pushing a button on the controller, "the earplugs have just arrived at your location. They're in the cargo compartment of the model rocket that landed just outside of Ron's door."

Ron looked out his side window and saw a two foot tall model rocket parked in the spot next to them. "Well, what do you know?" he marveled and reached to open his door. "That looks just like one of Jim and Tim's rockets."

"It does," Kim said as she leaned over to covered Ron's nakedness with her hands and get a look at the model rocket while still keeping him in the car. "But I think I should go out and retrieve it, don't you Ron?" She gave Ron's lap-package a playful little squeeze.

"I don't know KP," Ron innocently began. "I mean it's right outside my door and it'd be easier for me to…" he cut himself off when he felt a firmer grip on his lap and looked down to see why he felt Kim's very warm hands on his exposed crotch. Ron gulped down the lump in his throat as he softly continued, "…But I guess it would be better for you to get it, Kim, since it's your brother's rocket and all." He slowly reached down to the floor to find his boxers and pants.

"Right Ron," Kim chuckled as she quickly put on her sneakers and opened the driver's side door. "_I'll_ get the rocket."

"If you wanna know," Wade naively went on, not fully realizing what had been happening in the Roth SL Coupe over the past two hours, "it _is_ one of Jim and Tim's rockets. They loaned it to me so I could deliver the earplugs to you. Oh! And the earplugs are specially designed to allow you two to talk normally to anyone but they filter out all other loud noises."

"That all very interesting Wade," Kim said as she climbed back in to the driver's seat, handed Ron a set of earplugs and his shirt then harshly tossed the empty rocket into the back seat hoping it would break. (It being the Tweebs rocket and all.) She held up her pair of earplugs to examine them more closely. "But what's the new weapon Motor Ed will be using on us? His men usually don't go in for anything more lethal than a lead pipe."

"Here's what's going to happen," Suzanne cheerfully enthused as she swung around into Wade's lap with her arms still around his neck.

xxxxxx

Kim and Ron nonchalantly stood on top of one of the Kepplar engines as Motor Ed and his crew walked in to the assembly building. The big, mulleted blond stopped in his tracks when he saw the teen couple. "Whoa, seriously! What'cha doing here so soon, Red? I mean seriously! Me and the boys usually get to cause a little damage before you arrive!"

"Call it a preemptive strike," Kim yelled back as she and Ron leapt from the engine to lightly touch down in a defensive pose on the assembly bay's cement floor. Well, at least Kim landed lightly. Ron tripped when he landed and tumbled into a heap but he quickly shot to his feet and mirrored Kim's martial arts stance.

"But seriously," Ed countered as his men fanned out to form a menacing line to face off against the heroes. "I mean sure, we're here to steal those radical rocket engines but don't we need to commit a crime before you can stop us? I mean seriously!"

"You're trespassing on private property," Kim countered his counter. "And you just stated that you're here with the intent to steal the Kepplar Three's rocket engines. That's two crimes."

"Then I guess we should get on with it," Motor Ed sighed as he slung around a guitar that had been strapped to his back so it was hanging in front of him, ready to play. Everyone stopped in place and peered at the mulleted, mechanical maniac for a few seconds, waiting. "Oh right!" Ed perked up forgetting the guitar for a moment. "I mean _seriously_!"

"So you've finally graduated from playing air guitar to playing a real one?" Ron joyfully laughed, fully knowing what was to come from the psychic briefing his sister had given them.

"Not really little skinny dude," Motor Ed chuckled as he savagely gripped the guitar's neck with one hand and lightly strummed the guitar strings (not actually playing any cords since he didn't really know any,) with the other. "This here's a little idea I stole from a TV cartoon about a young ghost kid named Danny Phantom who battles against bad ghosts. One of his arch foes, Amber McLain, uses a guitar to send out radically high frequency waves that causes massive destruction! I mean _seriously_, that can be some seriously awesome damage!"

"Are you serious?" Ron mock/questioned the blond mulleted mechanical maniac.

Motor Ed ignored the jibe and struck a rock star pose. His feet were spread wide apart and he had one fist raised high in the air like he was about to hit a power cord as he announced, "As the great Pete Townshend from The Who wrote in his song, **Pure and Easy**, '_Distortion becomes pure in its wildness, the note that begun all, can also destroy!'"_

"That _is_ a great song," Kim said to Ron, nodding her approval of the lyrics choice as the two teens braced themselves for the attack. Ron began to glow a beautiful robin's egg blue and the aura surrounded both him and Kim.

"_There once was a note. Listen!" _Ed loudly sang/screeched off-key as his large but dexterous paw came down and the guitar sent out a shockingly strong, and very cacophonous, sound wave cord that rattled the entire building, cracked the cement floor in front of him and moved the MMP orb that Kim and Ron were in back a few inches.

The two teen heroes proudly stood firm.

"It's Ron's turn now," Kim slyly grinned as the blue globe dissipated and she backed off a step to give Ron some room.

"Let's see if you can seriously stand up against my radically awesome note, _dude_!" Ron hollered as he jump skipped forward and showed his hands out, wrists together and fingers spread wide and cupped. The sound of screeching monkeys filled the rocket bay to overflowing as a Mystical Monkey Power shockwave knocked the bad guys back off their feet and into the wall ten yards behind them.

"Whoa there skinny dude," Motor Ed groaned as a dozen space center security guards quickly filed in to the room and handcuffed the villains. "I mean seriously! How did you do that and why weren't you affected by my awesome guitar riff?"

"Ron has Mystical Powers, _dude_," Kim mocked as she and Ron walked over to confront the bad guys as they were unceremoniously handcuffed and hauled to their feet. She pulled out one of the earplugs from her ear and showed it to Ed. "And we got the 411 on your new guitar beforehand so we were seriously prepared for your sound wave. Ron and I knew what was going to happen even before we arrived."

"Whoa there Red," Motor Ed said as he shook out his mullet to get some sense into his head. "So what you're saying is you knew what was going to happen before it happened? Are you like, psychic or something? I mean seriously!"

"Neither Ron nor I are psychic," Kim chuckled as she and Ron walked out of the bay beside the now thoroughly cowed villains being led to the line of Middleton Police squad cars now waiting outside. The police had closed in after Motor Ed and his goons had entered the building.

"But my sister is," Ron added.

"And we can now add assault to do bodily harm to their crimes of illegal entry/trespassing and attempted theft," Kim mentioned to the police officers who took over the detention of the criminals. "If we weren't wearing earplugs, that sound wave could have deafened or injured us."

"Whoa, seriously!" Motor Ed yelled in realization as he was put in the back of one of the police cars. "If Red and the skinny dude know what's gonna happen beforehand, that means my crush and destruct lifestyle is seriously over!"

"You got that seriously right," Kim yelled to the receding police cruisers as they drove away. She wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and gave him a peck on the cheek before she said, "You did great in there Ron."

"Thanks KP," Ron sighed as he stood there, relishing Kim's embrace, and watched the police cars leave the space center. He suddenly turned a bit pensive. "But I have one question."

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked as the two started to walk over to the Sloth which was safely concealed behind a pile of huge crates so Ed and his crew wouldn't know they were inside.

Ron paused beside the passenger side door, held his arms out to the side and comically queried, "Am I really that skinny, KP? I mean come on! _Seriously_!"


	2. The HoloSuite

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

Miss Suzanne II

Chapter 2

The Holo-Suite

"Why didn't you contact me and Ron earlier as we were driving down out of the mountains?" Kim quietly queried Suzanne as the two sat on Wade's bed and casually whispered their conversation like, well like two school girls sharing a secret which they practically were. Kim had just graduated high school and Suzanne was almost the same age as Kim, being two weeks younger than the redhead and the exact same age as Ron, her twin brother.

"If you'd stopped Motor Ed and his gang before they stepped onto the space center grounds proper," Suzanne explained in a hushed tone, "you never could have arrested them. They hadn't committed a crime yet. I learned that lesson the hard way when my brothers and I, during our first mission as Team Go, tried to apprehend Aviarius as he arrived at the Go City Museum to steal the Maltese Falcon; I mean the _actual_ _prop_ from the movie which was on display there. A vision told me he was going to commit the crime but Hego jumped the gun and arrested that birdbrain outside the museum. Aviarius got off scot-free before he even went to trial. The crime hadn't been committed yet so the District Attorney said he wasn't guilty of anything and wouldn't press charges."

"The DA said your psychic vision wasn't admissible in court," Kim quietly came to the conclusion knowing Suzanne was also alluding to the Motor Ed case. If they'd arrested Motor Ed before he stepped on to private property, the charges would _not_ have stuck. "But still, you could have warned us about Motor Ed before you did. Ron and I wouldn't have been so tired when we face off against him and his mechanically inclined mob."

"You weren't that tired," Suzanne lightly giggled and blushed slightly, still keeping the conversation between them on the Q.T. "I mean you may have been a bit winded from your little mountain playtime and _supposed_ rest period at the Middleton Mall, but I also knew you two didn't stop to shop there either. That's why I had Wade hold off contacting you about the mission."

"You mean Ron and I really _did_ conceive our twins today?" Kim giggled along with her new girlfriend and blushed the same color as her hair. "I guess that's as good a reason as any to hold off contacting us."

"Well actually, I lied," Suzanne said as her giggled fit quickly ended and she shied her head away in shame. She could see by Kim's now stern countenance stemming from those four word that her confession wasn't going to be easy. "Being the same age as you and also being a red-blooded girl, I kinda guessed that you've been looking forward to making love with my brother so I kinda, well, I gave you a little push."

"So Ron and I _didn't_ conceive our twins yet?" Kim angrily hushed in confusion to her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Nope," the blond girl who looked almost exactly like her twin brother sighed and looked back at Kim. "The twins won't be born until right after your _second_ wedding anniversary, but you needed a bit of a bump from someone to get your sex life started and I thought lying to you was the only way to make it happen."

Kim's stern look lasted a mere five seconds more before a broad grin overcame it. Kim leaned in and confessed, "You know you're right? I _have_ been dreaming of Ron and I in bed together before the wedding but I've been holding off for just the right moment. Your little push gave me the right impetus to make it happen. Thank you." The two girls giggled and hugged at Kim's confession.

Ron and Wade sat at the computer station set on the other side of the room and watched the hushed conversation going on between the two giggling girls on the bed. Finally Wade turned to his longtime blond male friend and asked, "Do we want to know what those two are laughing about?"

"Wade my man," Ron sagely started as he watched his sister and fiancée giggle and huddle up close like a couple of school girls, "there's one thing that the Ronster has learned about women over the years. When girls talk like that it's usually about the meaning of life, the universe and everything and it doesn't affect us guys in the least."

"You haven't a clue what they're talking about," Wade slyly stated, "do you."

"Nope," Ron laughed and leaned back to stretch out in his chair, "and it doesn't really matter. As long as Kim isn't mad at me, I'm kosher with it."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Wade laughed along with his friend.

"But what I do want to know is," Ron said as he sat up straight and turned serious for a second, "what's going on between you and Suzanne. Are you making some major moves on my sister?"

"What do you mean Ron?" Wade queried as he quickly turned to his computer and started typing away as if he were trying to avoid the question. (Which, of course, he was.)

"I mean…" Ron started as he watched words, numbers and symbols he didn't understand pop up on the computer monitor. He was mesmerized by the rapidly filling screen for a moment before he shook his head and got back in the game. "I mean Suzanne was sitting on your lap and hugging you when you called Kim and me in the car. Are you in love with my Big Sis?"

"I don't know if it's love," Wade said as his fingers stopped and hovered over the keyboard, twitching slightly as if they were unable to continue to type but trying to anyway. "I'm only fourteen so I don't know what real love is. Suzanne is making some major moves on me and I find it totally different than last year when I used the Love Inducer Ray on Monique." He leaned in to Ron and quietly confessed. "And I'm a little freaked over the whole situation. When we were in the Holo-suite earlier, Suzanne told me that she'd had a vision; That she and I will get married in three years and be together for the rest of our lives."

"Wait a minute…" Ron quietly hissed to his friend. Wade thought Ron was going to question him about the big news of him and Suzanne getting married but what Ron said next almost floored him. "…You took Suzanne into the Holo-suite? I've never seen the Holo-suite!"

Wade chuckled in relief at Ron's sometimes randomness in his priorities, then realized he could distract Ron from the other bit of news for a while longer. "Oh that's easy to remedy," Wade said aloud as he got up and walked over to the bedroom door. "I can show you the beach right now."

"You're going to the beach again?" Suzanne perked up at the announcement and leapt to her feet. She kicked off her white sneakers, grabbed Kim's arm and yanked the redhead to her feet also. "Come on! Let's get going!"

"I-I-I was only going to show Ron the Holo-suite, Suzy," Wade stammered and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You and I were alone in there for a few hours this afternoon but he hasn't seen it yet, especially since I made a few improvements and moved it, well…"

"_Suzy_, and you were _alone_ and unsupervised on a secluded beach?" Kim queried aloud to Wade with a wicked smirk on her face. "Now _I'm_ interested in seeing the Holo-suite in person too. I only saw it once over the Kimmunicator screen on Mother's Day two years ago, and since you've made some improvements..." She slyly started for the bedroom door being pushed along by a very happy, bouncing Suzanne.

"Yeah Wade," Ron practically yelled with much enthusiasm as he jumped to his feet and headed for the bedroom door. "It looked like a lotta fun before! I bet it's even better now!"

"Ho-Boy!" Wade sighed and followed the trio of teens out of his bedroom and down the hallway. Suzanne raced ahead and stopped at the door she had entered earlier. When Wade got to the door he opened it and allowed the three to enter before he followed them into the room. "Well, here we are," he announced with a grand sweeping display of his arms. "This is my Holo-suite."

Ron and Kim looked around the large empty room. Every surface was painted a simple matte black but there were glowing green grid lines approximately one foot square on the walls, ceiling and even the floor.

"Aren't you gonna turn it on?" Suzanne moaned in disappointment. "I want to feel the sand between my toes and work on my tan again."

"Wait a second," Kim perked up at what Suzanne had said. "You made it so we can actually _feel_ the sand? I thought a hologram was only a three-dimensional visual representation of something that's real. How can you feel a hologram?"

"That was the easy part," Wade chuckled as he went over to a control panel near the door and typed into the keypad. The walls, ceiling and floor shimmered for a second before a beach scene appeared. The four teens could actually feel their feet slowly sink into the soft white sand. "After I studied Dr. Bortol's Moodulator technology it was simply a matter of obtaining the proper frequencies and programming them to transmit the correct sensations into a brain." He held up his hand to quell Kim's protest he was sure to receive for using such vile, unethical technology. "I've only set the Holo-suite to transmit sensory input and only those that pertain to the scene you're in. The transmissions can't influence a person's emotions, just their five senses."

"Wow," Kim marveled as she kicked off her white sneakers and wiggled her toes in the holographic sand. She thought she could also feel a light breeze at her back and smell and hear the soft pounding of the ocean's surf. "If that's the case you've done good Wade." She looked around the beach environment and saw Ron had stripped down to his boxers and Suzanne had her hockey style dress and bra off and was in the process of removing her panties. The blond girl had used her purple Go Team Power to shrink down to Wade's height.

"Don't worry Kim," the blond girl laughed as she stripped off her panties showing no visible tan lines. Her skin was nice healthy pink, bordering on red; The beginnings of a sunburn. (She is blond, you know.) Suzanne moved over to the help Wade with his clothes. "Wade's mother briefly stopped by while we were in here earlier. She didn't mind that we were completely naked."

"Oh, okay," Kim said as she took off her blue Capri pants leaving her in her white cotton panties and lime green, cropped top tank top. She reached over and stopped Ron from removing his boxers. "But I think Ron and I will stop here and retain our modesty. We can't afford to get sunburned in certain areas that haven't ever seen the sun before since we didn't bring along any sun block."

"I completely understand," Wade said as he prevented Suzanne from removing his tidy whities. "But you don't have to worry about the sun in here. The UV ray emitters aren't turned on right now so you can't get burned. I can turn them on if you want me to so you can get started on a base tan."

Kim thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No, but thanks for the offer, Wade."

"What about the water," Ron asked as he looked out to the beach and watched the gently rolling waves lap up against the shoreline. "Can you feel it too?'

"That's the best part," Suzanne enthused as she nakedly raced down to the shoreline and dipped a toe into the realistically looking surf. "You can actually feel and splash around in the water!" The blond girl waded in until it was up to her knees and playfully began to wildly flail about throwing holographic water around.

"The only thing you need to remember is," Wade said as he casually lead Kim down to the shoreline while Ron raced ahead, "you can't do any wave diving. The water's not real so if you try it you'll feel the water when you hit it but you'll end up diving head first onto the solid floor."

Heedless of Wade's warning, Ron dove toward a wave and crashed to the Holo-suite's floor. He came up sputtering imaginary water. "_Now_ he tells me."

"Wade," Kim tentatively said as she stopped her young friend from getting any closer to the twin blonds splashing each other in the fake ocean, "you called Suzanne 'Suzy' earlier. I know Shego calls her Suzy Q but everybody else calls her Suzanne. Is there something going on between you and her?"

"You guessed it," Wade sighed and looked out over the vast holographic ocean. "Suzy and I talked a bit when we were here earlier and she told me about a vision of us getting married in a few years. I told Ron about it in my bedroom while you and her were talking but he got distracted by the idea of the Holo-Suite." He turned to the redhead and sighed again but with a content smile on his face. "Kim, I may only be fourteen but Suzy and I connect on so many levels. She's as playful and naïve as Ron is but she's also highly intelligent. I don't know if I can explain it any better but…"

"I understand Wade," Kim cooed with a warm smile, "and I approve. Suzanne told me she wanted to meet you on the way back from Senior's Island and explained her reasons. I whole-heartedly agree that you two will make a perfect couple in a few years. But remember, you're only fourteen so you're still under age. Suzanne could be accused of molesting a minor if you make love to her before you turn eighteen or get married, no matter if it's consensual or not."

"Kim, I'd never!" Wade gasped at the accusation before he caught himself and sheepishly chuckled. "Well, I have gone through puberty and the idea had crossed my mind. But it won't happen until we're legally married in three years. Suzy said my mom will allow us to get married right after my seventeenth birthday in the vision and we won't be doing anything like that until our honeymoon."

"Hey Wade! KP!" Ron joyfully hollered as he splashed his sister again. "Come on in! The water's great!"

"Okay Wade," Kim said as she pushed her young friend toward the holographic ocean, "I believe you. Now let's join in on the fun." Wade raced ahead and splashed both Ron and Suzanne as he entered the water. "Yeah, right," Kim slowly walked down to the shoreline and nervously laughed to herself. "Just like I hadn't planned on doing anything with Ron until after _our_ wedding."


	3. Triple Dating

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories. I also don't own General Motors and receive nothing for their mention in this story.

MS-II

Chapter 3

Triple Dating

Thirty minutes later, Wade, Suzanne and Ron, all naked as the day they were born, tossed around a Frisbee on the sandy beach while a now topless Kim stretched out on her stomach in a chaise lounge chair next to a very naked Mrs. Load who was also lying on a beach lounge. "You know Kim, you can take off your panties any time you want to," Mrs. Load said not stirring in her chair. "This isn't like any normal beach where you have to worry about getting burned or someone sneaking up and seeing you in the buff."

"I know that Mrs. Load," Kim groaned and shifted slightly in the lounge chair to get more comfortable. "But with Wade around I don't want to be the one to give him any weird ideas."

"Really Kim?" Mrs. Load chuckled and lifted her head a bit to look over at the redhead. "You know Wade is smart for his age. He already knows about the birds and the bees and the only thing keeping him from dating is his agoraphobia." Her head came back down to rest on the cushion as she sighed, "Maybe Suzy will snap him out of that fear. He's gotten better, having left his room to help you out a few times, but he still suffers so."

"Do you really think Suzanne can do that?" Kim questioned as she turned her head to watch the three play on the fake beach. If it weren't for the differences in hairstyles, Ron and Suzanne would be almost exact twins. Well that and the fact that one was a boy that had a great package between his legs and the other was a girl with smallish, pointy tits like Kim had four years ago and was currently the same height as Wade, four or five inches shorter than her brother.

"I think Suzy can do that and a lot more," Mrs. Load lightly chuckled. "I believe if Wade can fully place his trust in Suzy she'll lead him out of his room and into a normal lifestyle just like you and Ron have."

"Our life is far from normal," Kim snickered at the idea. "I mean Ron and I globe-trot around the world taking down the bad guys on a weekly basis." She let a content sigh out as she watched the love of her life dive for the slightly out of reach Frisbee and crash to the soft sandy, yet in reality quite hard, ground. He quickly regained his feet and tossed the disc to Wade showing no ill effects from the tumble.

"That's true, but you _did_ go to high school and now you two go out on real dates and such," Mrs. Load countered. "You even drove up into the mountains today for a picnic and made love afterwards."

Kim's head shot up off the cushion in shock and swiftly turned to face Wade's mother. "You know about our little excursion today? How?"

"Wade isn't the only computer-savvy person in the family," Mrs. Load laughed out loud as she rolled onto her side to face Kim. "While he and Suzy were playing in here on the beach I went in to Wade's room and pulled up the satellite feed of you two making out in that meadow. He keeps a satellite camera honed in on your location 24/7. But don't worry none. I erase _all_ the evidence of you two that Wade records. Actually, I've erased a lot of stuff over the years. It's a little game Wade and I play. He'll occasionally try to record some smut off the internet and I'll secretly come in and wipe it off the machines when he's in the bathroom or otherwise distracted."

"So Wade is like most budding adult males," Kim laughed at the idea of Wade scanning the internet for porn then later finding it missing from his system. "I knew he was maturing but not in that way."

"Wade's as mature as most adults in a lotta ways," Mrs. Load sighed, "but his ethical sense is still fuzzy sometimes. Just like any regular fourteen year old kid."

"Suzanne is psychic, you know," Kim said as she laid back down on her back to feel the warm but fake rays of the sun on her front side. "According to one of her visions, they'll will get married, with your approval, after he turns seventeen."

"I know all about that psychic vision," Mrs. Load laughed and laid on her back. "If Suzy can get rid of Wade's agoraphobia, I'd let 'em get married tomorrow." The woman paused for a moment before she let out a long, loud hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kim begged as she propped herself up in the chair on her elbows to face the woman.

"I was just thinking. Maybe I shouldn't wait a few years and make it a double wedding with you and Ron. That way Suzy can get married on the same day as her twin brother and Wade can marry on the same day as his two most cherished friends."

"That would be something," Kim laughed along. "The only problem with that idea is a person has to be at least sixteen years old to get married with their parent's permission here in Colorado."

xxxxxx

"This is the exact reason I suffer from agoraphobia," Wade breathed heavily as he looked around the table. Sitting across from him were the two people he never thought he'd be sitting at a table with; The beautiful, olive-green skinned, former villainess Shego and the blue-skinned, formerly somewhat evil Drew Lipski, aka Dr. Drakken. On Wade's left was Kim Possible, his longtime friend. They were all at Bueno Nacho, sitting in Kim and Ron's regular booth and there were at least a dozen other people in the restaurant. Wade turned to the redhead and said almost in a panic, "I don't know if I can stand this any long Kim."

"You can do this," Kim reassured him with a calming pat of the hand on his shoulder. "It's only a triple date and Ron and Suzanne will be along shortly with our food and your soda. Just think of us being here as your support."

"If you can't do this," Shego casually said with a wicked smirk on her face as she lit up one finger with flaming plasma and pointed the digit at him, "then you don't deserve to be Suzy Q's friend. Remember, she's my stepsister and I only want the best for her."

"Just think," Drew joyfully cut in on the conversation. "If your sister and the techno-geek get together in a few years we could all be relatives. Wouldn't that be something." Kim growled at Drakken's slur of her friend but Wade didn't seem to hear it. He was too busy panicking over the crowded restaurant.

"Yeah, just like the Hatfields and the McCoys," Shego playfully groused. "But I haven't said yes to you yet," she snarled as her flaming digit turned to the blue skinned man sitting next to her. "We have yet to see if any of your legitimate plans come to fruition. If that ever happens, then and _only_ then will I marry you."

"But I _will_ succeed Shego," Drew defensively said as he backed away into the corner of the booth from the flaming fickle finger. He quickly regained his composure and gloated, "When I take the plans for my funky flying car to General Motors, the CEO's will jump at the perfect opportunity to bring their company out of bankruptcy!"

"Your designs are good," Wade ceded with a sly look on his face, now having something scientific to focus on, "but I've made a few modifications and improvements to your designs. If you showed GM the Team Possible vehicle they'd surely go for it."

"But you're only, what, twelve years old?" Drew yelped in indignation to the young, African-American. "What can a mere pre-teen know about funky flying cars?"

"I'm fourteen," Wade angrily shot back, "going on fifteen in a seven months!"

"Don't forget Drewbie," Shego interjected with an evil grin as she hitched a thumb at the two teens sitting across from them. "It was Kimmie's prowess and the Nerdlinger's intel and gadgets that always brought down your evil schemes in the past. I think the kid can easily take you down in a battle of the brains."

The three started talking and arguing at the same time with each other. Kim looked over to the front counter and ruefully sighed, "I wonder what's taking Suzanne and Ron so long with the food?"

"That'll be thirty-four dollars and sixty-nine cents," Ned gleefully said to the two blond teens standing at the counter in front of him.

"Whoa," Ron groaned as he opened up his wallet and a moth fluttered up out of it. "Who knew I could go through my two hundred dollar a week allowance in so short a time?"

"You did fill up the Sloth's gas tank earlier on the way over," Suzanne laughed at Ron's predicament and pulled out a fifty dollar bill from the white belt that cinched her knee length, hockey design dress in place. "Plus you paid for the movie Kim, you and I went to the other night among other things this week. This will be my treat."

"Do you know you two look exactly alike?" Ned asked in earnest but with a bit of a chuckle to his voice as he began to fill their order. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins or something. But you've never had a sister, Ron. At least not until your parents adopted Hanna, that is."

"Suzanne is my four minute older, twin sister," Ron proudly proclaimed. "I just didn't know it until a week ago."

"I was kidnapped right after our birth," Suzanne informed the Bueno Nacho Assistant Manager as he filled two trays with sodas and food. She wrapped her arms around one of Ron's and proudly proclaimed, "But we're together again after eighteen years of separation."

"Wow," Ned marveled as he pushed the two overloaded trays across the counter toward the twin teens, "that's some story. Well, have a Muy Bueno Day!"

"Back at'cha Ned," Ron chimed back and picked up the heavier of the two trays as Suzanne picked up the other. They headed to the booth where the heated argument between Wade, Shego and Drew was winding down.

Kim rubbed her temples with her fingertips as the two teens sat down and started to distribute the food and drinks around the very loud, argumentative table. Kim let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and playfully moaned, "I don't know if I want to marry you now Ron, if I'll be experiencing this type of bickering during Stoppable family reunions."

"That's right," Wade perked up at the notion of Ron's family reunion. He turned to Kim. "When you and Ron are married and Suzy and I get married in a few years, then we'll be in-laws."

"Wait, wait wait," Shego shook her head to clear it from that bit of unexpected information as she peered warily at Wade. "You and Suzy Q are getting married? I thought you two just started hanging out as friends!"

"We did just meet, Sheila," Suzanne informed her light green hued stepsister as she handed Shego a Mexican Chicken Salad with five packets of Diablo Hot Sauce. She sat down next to Kim after Ron, for some unknown reason, took a seat next to Shego. "But I also had a vision of Wade and me getting married right after his seventeenth birthday. I guess that means you have a little over two-and-a-half years to figure out what to get us as a wedding present."

"That does give me a lotta time to figure out what to get you," Shego laughed as she squirted all five packets of hot sauce onto her salad. "But I still have to get something for the Princess and the Buffoon first. Their wedding is coming up fast."

"That's easy Shego," Kim said as she dressed her garden salad with ranch dressing, ignoring the not too terrible nicknames Shego had been using for many years. After all, Ron was a bit of a buffoon at times and Kim was a Princess of sorts. Ron _was_ her knight in shining armor. (And the Jester who kept her grounded.) "Ron and I are registered at all the major stores at the Middleton Mall. Just take your pick."

"And you won't have to rob any banks to pay for their present either, Big Sis," Suzanne laughed as she pushed a manila folder across the table to Shego. "You should be able to live like a queen with the investments I've made for you."

Shego perused the contents of the folder as she slowly ate her salad, occasionally wiping a stray spot of Diablo sauce from the corner of her mouth with a napkin. After a minute she looked up at her stepsister and smiled. "No bad Suzy Q, I'm impressed. You've almost doubled my wealth in only a week."

"Most of the increase came from that winning lottery ticket I bought you," Suzanne said as she brought a Naco to her mouth. "The rest came from knowing beforehand which stocks to invest in at the proper time. As you can see, I've also noted when you'll need to dump a few of them before they take a hit in the market." She took a bite of the Naco, taking half of it into her mouth, at the same time Ron took a huge bite out of his Naco.

"Some would say investing large amounts of cash into certain companies is what makes the stock increase," Wade said before he took a large drag from his soda. "It's almost a self-fulfilling investment."

"But I would think you'd first need to know which companies have a potential for rapid growth," Drew stated as he bit into his burrito. He continued as he chewed. "That's the only way I know of to play the stock market."

"Hey Shego," Ron said peering over her shoulder as he mirrored his sister and finished off his first Naco by stuffing the second half of it into his mouth, (or was Suzanne mirroring him in their eating habits as she did the exact same thing,) "did you know your portfolio looks a lot like mine? Yours has a few less zeros in it but it looks similar."

"Keep your nose out of my portfolio," Shego menacing growled and slammed the folder shut. She raised a flaming, plasma enshrouded fist at the blond boy sitting next to her.

"Sheila calm down," Suzanne said as her green flaming hand surrounded Shego's plasma enshrouded fist and gently lowered it to the table. Suzanne thanked the heavens that she had all of the Team Go powers in her. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to touch her step-sister's hand when Shego used her powers. Both green glows faded before they touched the table surface. "It's all in the family. Ron technically is your stepbrother, you know."

"Hey kids," Mr. Stoppable practically sang as he stepped up to the table with a happily giggling Hanna in his arms. "How are you all doing today?" Everyone greeted Mr. Stoppable with a hello or hi except for Ron and Suzanne who added a 'dad' to their greeting, and a semi-reluctant Shego who sultrily added a 'daddy' to hers. Since she and Suzanne were step-sisters, and Ron was Suzanne's her actual brother, that meant Mr. Stoppable could be considered Shego's step-father. _Technically_ speaking that is.

"Brother!" the tiny raven-haired tot gleefully yelled and leapt from her father's arms into Ron's lap. Hanna happily glanced around the table at the five other people sitting there before she frowned when her questioning eyes fell upon Suzanne who was sitting across from Ron. Hanna's curious but intense stare shot from Suzanne to Ron and back again before the child smiled brightly. "Sister!" Hanna squealed in delight, leapt from Ron's lap, did a cartwheel across the table and jumped into Suzanne's lap giving the blond girl a big hug.

"Yes, you remember me," Suzanne cooed as she bounced the baby in her lap. "We played together in the Go Tower a week ago."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim questioned her soon-to-be father-in-law. "Is Ron needed at home?"

"No, nothing like that," Dean Stoppable laughed and pointed to his wife in line at the counter. "We're just here to pick up some food before we head for home. The wife and I just took Hanna to the park for a few hours to let her blow off a little energy. The slide finally wore Hanna out after she slid down it one hundred ninety-eight times."

"That must have taken a few hours," Drew said through a mouthful of food before noisily taking a slurp of his soda.

"Not really," Dean chuckled as he took the baby back into his arms from Suzanne. "It only took Hanna eight minutes to complete the one hundred ninety-eight slides." He glanced over and saw Mrs. Stoppable with a couple of Bueno Nacho bags in her hands. "Well, we need to get home now. What do you kids have planned for this evening?"

"I was thinking we'd take in a movie?" Ron asked as he nodded to the table's occupants to get their approval.

"Since it's Friday night," Drew said as he tried to triumphantly stand from the inside corner of the booth, which he couldn't do very well since he was being blocked by the table itself, "I know the _perfect_ thing to do!"

"Oh God no," Shego groaned and slapped her forehead in disgust.

"Oh _YES_ Shego!" Drew almost gloated with a raised finger in the air as he declared, "IT'S KARAOKE NIGHT!"


	4. Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I also gain nothing for mentioning any of the songs used in this chapter. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories. Or should I have her change her name to Suzanne Stoppable?

MS-II

Chapter 4

Karaoke Night

After much discussion and Shego almost coming to blows with Drew over the suggestion, and Suzanne coming to the defense of her blue-skinned almost, maybe soon, brother-in-law, it was decided that a night of karaoke might be a pleasant change of pace and was finally acceptable to all.

They drove over to the local bar and, after having a bit of trouble getting Wade in the door because he was underage and the others in the group having to swear on a stack of bar napkins that they wouldn't allow Wade to touch any alcohol, the three couples sat down at a large table and ordered drinks. Drew ordered a glass of Coco Moo while Shego asked for a Bloody Mary, _extra_ bloody. Kim ordered a Shirley Temple while both Suzanne and Ron asked for, at the exact same time, a Vodka Collins with a little less vodka and more Collins in it. Wade, of course, ordered a pitcher of ice-cold soda. (And keep 'em coming!)

Drew Lipski wanted to be the first one up on stage to sing but Ron, having paged through the album of available songs first and having found _his_ song, raced up ahead of Drew. Of course Ron's song was **"The Naked Mole Rap"** and Suzanne was more than eager to go up on stage to sing backup vocals. Suzanne convinced Kim to help and the two girls dragged Shego up to assist also. Rufus hopped up onto Ron's shoulder to do his part, much to the delight of the other bar patrons.

As Ron, Rufus and the girls sang on stage, Wade pulled out his laptop computer, did a search on the web and found out that the song was currently being controlled by Rufus who was still acting as the Oh Boyz manager at Defteens Records. The naked mole rat had been approving the rights to and collecting the royalties from the song. The royalties turned out to be quite substantial considering it had become a cult favorite to a lot of rap fans. Wade made sure the song's royalty checks were being deposited in Ron's Naco account. (Rufus was not a sleazy manager by any means, although he did take his normal percentage of the royalties so he could order extra cheese through the mail.)

After the first song finished Drew started to make his way up to the front of the room until Ron and Kim, still on stage, began singing a duet. Drew sat back down at the table to the peppy song, **"I Got You, Babe"** that was originally sung by Sonny and Cher.

When the song was over, Drew Lipski stood again, adjusted his blue lab coat and took one step toward the now empty stage. He was almost bowled over, and spun around three times in place, when Suzanne raced past him and grabbed the microphone as she jumped up on the stage. Suzanne sang a heart-rending rendition of Led Zeppelin's "**Kashmir**," much to the audience's approval. The lilting and mystical lyrics seemed apropos for the young psychic.

Drew stared at Wade thinking the computer genius was the next to usurp his rightful place on stage. As he slowly stood up at the end of the song to make his way to the stage Drew didn't notice Shego slink seductively toward the front of the room for her turn at the mic. Drew had taken two steps, still peering warily at Wade as the green hued ex-villainess began to sing "**Evil Woman**," by ELO. Drew _grrr'ed_ in frustration as he re-took his seat.

At the end of Shego's song, Drew looked over to the young techno-genius and incredulously begged, "Well, are you going to sing tonight or what?"

Wade took a big slurp of his soda, slowly refilled the glass from the pitcher on the table and smiled arrogantly at the blue-skinned, former villain. "I wasn't, but if you insist," Wade said standing up and taking his drink with him. The youngest member of the group, actually the youngest person in the whole bar, got up on stage and sang a heart-warming rendition of the Crash Test Dummies' song, **"The Psychic**.**"** It was an obvious ode to his new girlfriend/fiancée.

Before Drew could move from his chair at the end of the song, Kim cart wheeled up to the mic and belted out, **"Say The Word**,**"** the same song she had sung at the high school talent show a few years earlier.

By this time Drew was getting angry. This whole night was his idea, he dearly loved to sing karaoke and he had yet to get up on stage.

When Kim finished her song, to a rousing ovation no less, Drew cautiously looked around the table then glanced around the rest of the room. No one else was getting up to sing. He started to rise again only to hear the DJ announce that he was going to take a short break before the karaoke fun would continue. Shego, Kim and Suzanne went off to the restroom while the three men held down the fort and didn't say a word as they quietly sipped their drinks.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, "Aren't you going to get up and sing Dr. D.?" Ron casually asked Drew as their waitress distributed more drinks around the table. The three ladies returned from their trip to the bathroom, laughing and giggling amongst themselves.

"I've been trying," Drew growled in frustration, his head in his hands and elbows on the table, "but everyone else ran up to the stage before I could bat an eye."

"Well we think it's time for you to have your time in the spotlight," Shego laughed and grinned as she helped Drew to his feet. "Just remember, you can't do your shampoo rap song from _American Star Maker_. It's been deemed a commercial so it's not allowed."

"That's alright Shego," Drew smugly said as he turned to head for the stage. "You know I always have a backup plan."

"Do you mean like all the other backup plans you had in place when Kim and Ron foiled every one of your evil plots?" Suzanne coyly remarked with a snicker.

Drew tried to ignore the hurtful barb but growled in anger anyway as he stomped his way to the stage. After a quick consultation with the DJ he turned to the crowd and spoke into the mic. "Since I'm not allowed to sing my rap song I thought I'd grace you all with another song that's near and dear to my heart. So without further ado, and my sincere apologies to Pete Townshend for changing only _one_ _word_ of his lyrics, I give you The Who's, **"Behind Blue Eyes."**

The slow, two bar intro wafted from the speakers, then Drew Lipski sang in a slightly falsetto voice:

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue __skin__"_

"You got that right," Shego hooted aloud from the audience. Drew almost expected that barb, having been heckled by the green skinned woman before on previous karaoke outings. He set his mind to the song and vowed to ignore any and all jibes from the audience.

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies"_

"And we're all glad we don't know," Suzanne loudly heckled from her chair.

"_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be"_

"I always knew you weren't conscience most of the time," Kim yelled, adding her two cents to the girl's heckling. Drew growled to himself but continued.

"_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free"_

"It's never free because vengeance usually equals jail time for you," Suzanne quickly jibed.

"_No one knows what it's like _

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you"_

"Who me?" Kim quizzically begged out loud and laughed when Drew angrily pointed directly at her. In fact the whole table laughed along with her.

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through"_

"That's not totally true Dr. D," Shego laughed out loud. "You always show the pain you're in!"

"_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free"_

"Vengeance just isn't your forté," Suzanne interjected. "You'd better get a new love." The music picked up in tempo and Drew, now completely blocking out the hurtful barbs from the table started to wildly gyrate about, getting in to the beat.

"_When my fist clinches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool"_

"Too late for that," Ron, getting into the swing of the heckling, chortled aloud to everyone within earshot. "You always act like a fool!"

"_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat"_

"Ewwwww, gross," Kim quickly interjected, playfully sticking a finger in her open mouth and pretending to gag.

"_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat"_

"You're never gonna to touch my green, Club Banana coat," Shego playfully growled with a raised, glowing green fist.

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue __skin__"_

There was a smattering of applause as Drew Lipski dropped the microphone and stomped back to the table. "Why is it," he angrily yelled to the five people sitting there trying to hold back their laughter, "that all of the women around me get great joy out of giving me a hard time!"

"Because you deserve it?" Wade answered before soda squirted out of his nose when he couldn't hold back his laugh any longer.

"Because it's so easy?" Kim ventured before her snickering blew up into a full out belly laugh and she fell out of her chair onto the floor. (ROFL!)

"Because you deserve it from all of your lame, take-over-the-world plots?" Shego cackled loudly.

Drew harrumphed out loud as he plopped down into his chair, pouted and waggled an accusatory finger between Kim and Suzanne who were sitting next to each other. "You kids have no respect for your elders now-a-days!"

"It wasn't their idea to heckle you Drew," Shego cut in with a cackling laugh as she leaned over and lovingly stoked her hand along his jowls, "it was mine. I told Suzy Q and Kimmie what song you were going to sing and we discussed what jibes to use in the bathroom." The green woman leaned back in her chair and quickly tipped her glass in salute toward the two other woman at the table. "It was just a bit of womanly bonding." Shego raised her hand and was rewarded by a hi-five from the two other girls.

"But you joined in too… er, um," Drew pointed to the blond boy at the table.

"Ron," Wade supplied the name for Drew. "His name is Ron Stoppable."

"I knew that," Drew huffed at the reminder.

"You know, Drew," Wade said before pausing to take a quick slurp from his soda, "some people would say your forgetting Ron's name is a subconscious attempt to totally block out all thoughts about a person who you know could whoop your butt both physically and mentally."

"The buffoon?" Drew roared in indignation. "Able to best _my_ superior mentality? Preposterous!"

"Ronnie did outshine you when he was Zorpox," Shego quickly interjected. "He was a much better evil villain than you ever were. I think the Nerdlinger is right." She saw Wade stiffen at the nickname and wickedly smiled. "And yes, Wade Load, I do know your name. I know you're intellectually superior to me but I can whip your scrawny ass two ways to Tuesday." To prove her point her hand briefly flamed up with plasma power before it extinguished. "I just like using nicknames."

"Hey," Wade nervously chuckled before he gained his composure back and smiled brightly at the green skinned beauty, "I'm all for nicknames. In fact I'm honored you deemed me fit to have one. According to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, a nerd is someone who is slavishly devoted to intellectual pursuits."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Ron questioned, which brought all attention at the table back to him. He gulped nervously at the sudden focus on him. "I mean Dr. D. asked a question and I have an answer."

"What was the question… er, um…?" Drew asked, forgetting Ron's name again.

"You asked why I joined in on the lady's bonding moment," Ron reminded everyone.

The table went silent waiting for Ron to supply the answer. After thirty seconds Kim finally spoke up and begged, "Okay Ron. Why _did_ you throw out that quip?"

"Now I forgot," Ron said with a puzzled look on his face.

xxxxxx

Author's notes: I had planned this to be a separate, stand alone one shot with Drakken and Shego enjoying a night of karaoke. Kim and Ron would rush in at the end of Drew's song to quell a disturbance someone had called in, only to find Drakken singing. The final line would've been Ron quipping, "Yep. Now _that's_ disturbing the peace!" But I decided to use karaoke night in this story instead to give my three girls a bit of quality bonding time.


	5. Fittings and an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I also receive nothing from General Motors for using them in this chapter. (Tho if they do come out with a Funky Flying Car I may seek some kind of remuneration for suggesting it.) I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

MS-II

Chapter 5

Fittings and an Old Friend

Suzanne and Shego sat off to the side as Monique flittered about Kim who was standing on a short footstool wearing her wedding dress. "Thanks for coming along for this final fitting guys," Kim said to her soon-to-be in-laws as Monique stood back with a few straight pins clenched in her mouth and carefully eyed her creation.

"What are sister's-in-law for," Suzanne giggled. "And thanks for having me in your wedding party. I'm honored to be one of your bride's maids even though we've only known each other for a little over one month."

"Well, you are Ron's sister," Kim quickly shot back to the blond girl who looked almost exactly like her fiancé. If it weren't for their gender and the slightly different hairstyles, Suzanne would be Ron's identical twin. Kim moved to take a step down from the low pedestal to give Suzanne a hug but was promptly pushed back in place by the seamstress.

"Uh uh, girlfriend," Monique chided after taking the straight pins out of her mouth. "You ain't moving until you take that dress off. It has to be perfect for the wedding and you'll ruin all of my hard work if you hop off that stool now. I'm almost done so stand still and be quiet."

"The dress looks marvelous Monique," Shego said from her seated position. "What say you make my wedding dress when the time comes."

"And when will that be, Sheila?" Suzanne playfully queried her step-sister. "The last I heard back on karaoke night a month ago, you said Drew had to come up with a legitimate profitable plan before you'd said yes."

"He has," Shego chuckled to her step-sister. "Wade helped him with his flying car presentation for General Motors. Drew and Wade took it to GM last week and I understand pre-production of the vehicle is about to get underway."

"Already?" Kim questioned and leaned forward into the conversation before getting a straight pin pricked into her side from Monique. She shot up, ram-rod straight and said to her Maid of Honor, "Ow, sorry Monique, I'll be good."

"Yeah," Shego chuckled at Kim's distress but continued with the topic at hand. "GM went gaga over the design and paid Drew and Wade a big hunk of change for it. Now our two boys are under contract to help retool a coupla of their plants to build the car. The only thing GM didn't go for is the name they came up with."

"And what name would that be?" Monique asked as she rechecked the straightness of one of the seams.

"Well, Wade wanted to name the vehicle the Load Master," Shego lightly chuckled as she shifted to get more comfortable in her chair, "and Drew wanted to name it the Lipski Mobile. They finally came up with a compromise before presenting the plans to General Motors."

"And the compromise was…" Monique prodded with a laugh as she pinned the hem of Kim's wedding dress in one final place.

"The Lip-Loader!" Shego full-out laughed with a evil smile on her face. "It was either that or the Load-Lip!"

All four girls broke out in uproarious laughter. Shego and Suzanne had to get out of their chairs to help Monique keep Kim from falling off the stool and rolling on the floor from the guffaw.

When the laughter finally subsided Kim straighten up on the stool and asked, "So, what _is_ GM going to call the vehicle? I know they aren't going to go for that awful name."

"Drew told me they're planning on calling it the FFC 3000," Shego chuckled as she sat back down. "FFC stands for Funky Flying Car and they added 3000 because it's so futuristic. They're hoping to premiere it with all the other new models next spring but the government is putting up some resistance."

"Why's that?" Monique asked while fluffing out the wedding dress's skirt some more, not taking a creative eye off of her fashion creation.

"Well, the Federal Aviation Administration got wind of the project," Shego said, becoming serious for a moment, "and they're concerned about all the new air traffic they'll have to oversee. The FAA said there would have to be all new rules and regulations to control the new air traffic and you know how fast bureaucracy works."

"Any new laws wouldn't be approved for at least five years," Kim said as Monique finally helped her down from the footstool.

"Well the Feds will just have to get up off their lazy, over-fed butts and get a move on," Monique said as she unzipped the dress and helped Kim out of it. "That's if they mean what they say and are actually trying to help GM get out of bankruptcy."

"How much will the FFC 3000 sell for?" Suzanne asked as she helped Monique get Kim out of the dress then handed the redhead a robe to cover up with. "I might like to buy one."

"Drew told me they're aiming for the high end market first," Shego answered, still sitting in her chair not helping at all with the fitting. "GM wants to recoup their investment fast and turn a profit right away so the cars will sell for between 200 and 250 thousand dollars. And that's for the bare-bones model."

"Whoa, that is high end," Monique marveled as she sat down at her sewing machine and started to make the final seams in the dress. "I know I won't be able to afford one of those on my Club Banana salary. Especially since I'll be taking a few college classes at the Upperton Fashion Institute this fall."

"But people will save a lot of money by not having to buy gas," Kim said as she cinched the sash of her robe and sat down to rest for a few minutes. "The one Wade made for Ron and I runs on a special power cell that doesn't need refueling or maintenance and only gets changed out once every four or five years. We're saving a ton of money in operating costs and the engine is also ecologically friendly since it doesn't depend on fossil fuel. Those will be two huge selling points."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shego said sitting up and waving her hands to clarify something Kim had just said. "Where did the idea of a power cell come from? The one Drew had when he was evil ran on aviation fuel. Whenever we moved to a new lair I had to 'jack a fuel truck from the nearest local airport for his flying car."

"Wade holds the patent for the power cell," Kim informed her future stepsister-in-law. "He also holds the patent for the flying car itself."

Monique sat back in her chair and turned to talk to the three ladies behind her. "Now why would Wade hold the patent on the flying car? Why didn't Drakken… I mean Drew, patent it himself?"

"Because the big blue idiot thought he couldn't," Shego cackled a loud long laugh before she finally settled down and continued. "Drew thought he couldn't because he could never put down a permanent address on the patent application." Shego pointed to Kim. "The Princess there would blow up our latest lair whenever we settled into one and got started on a world domination plan."

"I never pushed one single self destruct button," Kim defensively stated, but with a little pride showing through that she and Ron had kept the world safe from Drakken's evil plans. "Ron and Rufus are responsible for most, if not all, of the demolition."

"Ron _can_ be a one-man wrecking crew at times," Suzanne said with a hearty laugh remembering what had happened to the two Spinning Tops of Doom at Senor Senior Jr.'s rehearsal just over a month ago.

"I just need to make sure there are no big, shiny red buttons around when Ron and I move into our own home," Kim said joining in the laughter.

"And when might that be Princess?' Shego slyly begged. "Are you looking now or are you two gonna wait until after you graduate from college?"

"Oh, we're looking right now," Kim said as she took off the robe and donned her white tee shirt with the big red heart on the front and blue Capri pants, "but Ron and I aren't looking very hard. We don't know where we'll be working after college so that puts a big crimp in the search. Although we'll probably own a house somewhere here in Middleton if only to have someplace to stay while we're visiting the folks and everyone."

"I don't think you'll have to look very hard to find something in the Tri-City area," Suzanne said as she held out the morning newspaper to Kim and pointed to a specific article at the bottom of the front page.

"Timothy North has fallen ill?" Kim asked as she scanned the article in the paper. "What effect would Mr. North's illness have on our search for a house?"

"The former Fearless Ferret had a major heart attack yesterday," Suzanne informed the small group of girls, "and unfortunately, if my vision is correct, he only has a day or two left to live before he'll have a second one that'll take his life. As you already know Kim, Mr. North really enjoyed it when Ron was assigned to be his Sunshine Spreader. It brought him out of his funk and gave him a chance to get out and live again. Because of that, Ron is the only person mentioned in Mr. North's will since he has no living relatives."

"I remember that whole Fearless Ferret incident," Monique said as she turned from her precise work on the dress to join the conversation. "It happened a year before we met Kim, but you told me all about it. I thought you said Mr. North spent all of his money on that fake Ferret Hole and buying up all them props and such."

"He did," Kim confirmed to her high school girlfriend and the person who was going to be her Maid of Honor at the wedding. "At least that's what I found out at the time. Mr. North's estate shouldn't be that big."

"No it isn't that large," Suzanne said as she shook her golden locks in the negative, "but he does own the mansion free and clear and he's made a few bucks since you last met him. Ron's going to inherit the mansion and everything in it in a few days plus a little spending cash."

"There you go Princess," Shego laughed and pointed to Kim. "You got your house here in the city. Maybe you should let Wade move out of his parents house and take up residence in the Ferret Hole so he can tell you all about your missions a lot quicker."

"I wouldn't mind living there," Monique chimed in with a feral grin on her face before she clarified her statement. "I mean in that mansion. It's a lot closer to the Upperton Fashion Institute where I'm taking a few classes in the fall. I was gonna rent an apartment but they're just so damned expensive around UFI that I decided it'd be more economical to just live at home and commute."

"If it pans out like Suzanne says it will," Kim tentatively said to her girlfriend, "then you can live in the mansion while attending school. But I think we should hold off on any plans until _after_ the will is read."

Just then the Kimmunicator let out its four familiar tones. Kim hit a button on the side of her watch and Ron's somber face appeared on the face of the watch. "Hey Ron, what's up?" Kim queried. "I thought you were at the tailor's shop for your final Tux fitting?"

"We are KP," Ron said and he panned the old blue Kimmunicator, now known as the _Ron_nunicator, around the room he was in. Kim could see Wade getting fitted for his tuxedo a few feet away from where Ron was standing while Felix, Jim and Tim were patiently sitting nearby. "Wade's the last one to get fitted but we just found out that the Fearless Ferret is in the hospital. Since I was his personal Sunshine Spreader a few years ago I thought I should go over and visit with him for a minute or three. Would you like to come along?"

"I just found out myself," Kim solemnly said as she held up the newspaper. "Sure. I think we should go over to the hospital and spread a little sunshine in Mr. North's life again. I'll be by shortly and pick you up." Kim turned off her Kimmunicator watch and turned to the three other women. "I guess I should get going. Monique, are we done here?"

"We can make sure the final seams are good at a later date," Monique chuckled. "But if Mr. North only has a coupla days to live, you'd better get going, Ferret Girl."

xxxxxx

The teenage couple were simply amazed by the number of fans, all dressed in Fearless Ferret costumes or that of one of the villains from the show, that were camped outside of the Middleton Hospital showing their support for the ailing actor.

"Wow," Ron marveled aloud as he scanned the crowd, "FF One sure has a lot of Ferrety Fans." He turned to Kim with a wry smile on his face. "Do you think if one of them jumped off a cliff, they all would follow?"

"Ron," Kim harshed to her fiancée before she realized Ron was just being Ronnish with his random thoughts and not trying to be insensitive about the sitch. She chuckled lightly. "No, you're thinking of lemmings. They're the small rodents who would supposedly follow their leader off a cliff due to their migratory patterns. But that's an old myth that started after a Disney nature film came out in 1958."

Because of her world-saving standing, and since her mother was a doctor in the hospital, Kim was allowed to park close to the building in the Doctor's Parking Lot. The two entered the hospital and, because of their former standing as Sunshine Spreaders and specifically because Ron had been Mr. North's personal Sunshine Spreader, the teens were allowed to visit the ailing actor.

When Kim and Ron entered the private room they saw Mr. North propped up in bed talking to another man. The short, somewhat chubby, dark-haired visitor was writing in a spiral notebook on his lap.

"FF Two and Ferret Girl!" Mr. North practically hollered with open arms when he saw the two teens. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and waved. "And you brought Wonder Weasel along with you! Well, come on in! I was hoping to get to see you three again soon."

"Hi'Ya, FF One," Ron sunnily chimed.

"Hi, Mr. North," Kim said with a bright smile as she and Ron walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling too bad," the former actor said as he held out one arm that had a IV tube stuck in it. "But I wouldn't know the difference with all the drugs that those doctors are pumping into me." He became very serious when he looked over to Ron. "But we need to get down to business. Now that those vile villains have incapacitated me, how goes the battle with our ferociously foul foes, FF Two?"

Ron cautiously looked at the actor who appeared to have barely survived a hundred thousand miles of bad road. Mr. North had tubes and wires coming from many places under the hospital gown and one of the monitors off to the side was beeping in a slightly irregularly cadence. Ron then peered over to the smaller man sitting beside the bed. The raven-haired gent somberly shook his head with a sad expression on his face showing the teen that the actor formerly known as the Fearless Ferret may not quite be all there and probably wasn't long for this world.

Mr. North took note of the exchange and chuckled to Ron, "Don't worry about Morey. He's a Hollywood agent that's going to make a movie about how I became the Fearless Ferret and fought all of my fiendishly fraudulent foes."

It only took a few seconds for Ron to understand that his one-time idol wasn't playing with a full deck, again; That the heart attack had somehow pushed Mr. North back into the delusional state he had been in when Kim and Ron first met him. "Don't worry FF One," Ron said as a seriously wicked grin spread across his face. "All of your felonious foes are behind bars and the city is safe."

"You, bet'cha," Rufus chimed in as he hopped out of Ron's pants pocket onto the bed.

The small man got up and led Kim away from the bed while Mr. North was otherwise occupied talking to Ron and Rufus. "My name is Morey Netherland and I'm really Mr. North's attorney. You're Kim Possible, correct?"

"That's right," Kim nodded to the information. "Ron and I were Sunshine Spreaders two years ago. We helped Mr. North come out of his delusions of being the actual Fearless Ferret at the time but I thought he was doing a lot better since he's been attending Fearless Ferret Conventions lately."

"Timothy was," Morey let out a heavy sigh, "until he had the heart attack and stroke yesterday. The stroke sent his mind back into the delusional state and the doctors don't hold out much hope. There was just too much damage done to the veins and heart by the incident that the doctors don't think any kind of operation would help. They told me Timothy has, at most, only a few days to live."

The two looked over and watched as Mr. North, Rufus and Ron huddled close, discussing strategies for each of the villainous foes of the Fearless Ferret. "If that's the case," Kim said looking back at the diminutive man, "I'm glad Mr. North got a chance to talk to us. At least he'll have something to fondly remember to get him through his final days."

"I'm glad you stopped by also," Morey Netherland said to the redhead. "It saves me the trouble of trying to contact you through your website."

"Why would you want to get a hold of me?" Kim queried, but knowing why anyway after the talk with Ron's psychic twin sister.

"Not you specifically," the attorney said with a shake of his head as he hitched a thumb over to the bed to indicate Ron, "but I have been trying to get in touch with Mr. Stobble. Timothy specified him as his sole heir and I need Don's signature on a few documents after Tim passes on."

"His name is Ron Stoppable," Kim huffed in exasperation as she grabbed the pen and notebook out of Morey's hand. She began to write in the notebook. "Nobody ever get's his name right but here's Ron's name, address and phone number. Give him a call and we'll come over your office whenever you need us."

"I'm sorry if I got Mr. Stoppable's name wrong," Morey said abashedly as he again gestured to the blond boy near the bed. "That's what Timothy told me his name was when he rewrote the will last year. I'll be sure to get it amended so Ron's correct name will be on it properly."

Xxxxxx

Kim, Ron and Rufus stayed for a half hour, talking to the former actor and his attorney. As they reached the bank of elevators to descend to the main lobby, a clamorous uproar began behind them. Doctors and nurses were hurriedly racing back the way the two teens had come and Kim immediately knew what the hubbub was about.

Kim somberly but calmly wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder and walked him back to the nurses station to wait.

Xxxxxx

FYI: Confirmation about the lemming myth is found at Wikipedia dot org. The blame for the mistaken myth is squarely on Disney!


	6. Moving Up

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

MS-II

Chapter 6

Moving Up

Fifteen minutes after they'd let the woman at the Nurse's Station know that they could be reached in the small waiting lounge near the elevators, Morey Netherland wearily trudged over to Kim and Ron and sat down. "Well, it's over," he announced as he peered down at the floor and let out with a heavy sigh.

A minute or two reverently passed before Morey raised his head and wanly smiled to the two teens. "And just to let you know, Timothy's last moments on Earth were the happiest I've ever seen him since we first met forty some years ago; Even more so than when he was renew for the second season of the Fearless Ferret show. And it's all because of you two."

"We didn't cause…" Ron verbally stumbled in shock. "I mean he didn't die from our visit… Did he?"

"No he didn't," the attorney assured the blond boy with a firm pat on the knee. "Mr. North and I talked for a minute before he said he was tired and laid down to rest. Timothy was lucid during that minute, almost like he was his old self again, and I think it was your talk that brought him back to the here and now. Mr. North said he was content with the way his life had turned out and that he was very happy to have three friends like you in his life. He then laid back and fell asleep before his heart finally gave out."

"So we weren't," Ron said with a whoosh of relief from his lungs while looking down at the floor. "I really liked Mr. North. He was kinda screwy but it was the kind of screwy that's good." Ron turned to face his almost constant companion of the last fourteen years and smiled. "Do you know what I mean KP?"

"Yes I do, Ron," Kim said as she draped a comforting arms around his shoulder. "Mr. North's personality was a lot like yours. He was a good actor who got into his part a bit too much but he live life to its fullest, just like you do. It's too bad you two didn't get together more often; I mean besides today and when we were Sunshine Spreaders two years ago."

"Well actually," Ron shied away from Kim's loving arms and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd been going over to see Mr. North whenever I could get away for an hour or two." After a too long pause Ron raised his head, looked up to Kim's loving emerald eyes and smiled. "I didn't think I should abandon him just because I'd fulfilled my obligation as a Sunshine Spreader so I've been sneaking over to his house and helping out with the lawn work ever Saturday morning that I was able before heading over to your house. We would talk about everything and anything while raking the lawn and trimming the hedges and such."

"And because of that," Morey spoke up as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a thick file folder, "you were named Mr. North's sole heir. Timothy had no relatives so he left his entire estate to you. You get everything except for a few items in his Fearless Ferret collection of memorabilia that will be going to the TV Museum in Hollywood. Now, I just need your signature on a few documents." The attorney opened up the folder and pulled a hefty pile from it. "Just sign where the sticky notes indicate."

"But doesn't the estate need to go through probate?" Kim queried as Ron numbly got out a pen and began signing wherever it was necessary. "I mean doesn't an estate need to go through a four or six month period to make sure it doesn't have any outstanding debts or other claims to it?"

"Normally that's true," Morey Netherland stated as he sat back in his chair and watched Ron page through the ream of paperwork and occasionally sign on the dotted line. "But I'm also a Middleton Municipal Judge and I've overseen Mr. North's estate and expenditures for the last forty years so I know for a fact that he has no outstanding debts. I can legally sign off on the probate period."

"So, what now?" Ron questioned as he handed the paperwork back to the attorney. "I get Mr. North's house and a few of the props from the TV show?"

"You get more than that, Ronald," Mr. Netherland said as he paged through the documents and, satisfied that Ron had signed everywhere, tucked them back in his briefcase. "Timothy made quite a name for himself after recovering from his delusional state two years ago. Because of all the appearances and endorsement deals over the past two years, Timothy North had amassed a tidy little fortune outside of the property; Close to five million dollars and it's all yours now." The attorney stood and extended his hand to Ron. "Congratulations. You are now a millionaire."

"Only five million?" Ron said as he stood up and weakly grinned as he shook hands with Mr. Netherland, much to the attorney's confusion. "I guess a little bit of pocket change is always welcome."

"Ron's already a multi-millionaire," Kim clarified as she too stood and shook hands with the short man. "Ron invented the Naco and, with his dad's wicked investing skills, he's worth over a half a billion dollars already."

"Half a billion?" Morey Netherland let out with a short laugh as he glanced over Ron's usual casual attire then directed the two teens toward the elevators. "Well it's no wonder you and Mr. North got along so well. You _are_ two of a kind. Timothy never paid much heed to his wealth either."

Mr. Netherland drove out to the North estate, followed by Kim and Ron in the Sloth, and handed over the keys when they got there. Kim didn't want to take possession of the estate, at least not until after the funeral, but Morey insisted stating Mr. North's wishes were for Ron to move in immediately. Bowing to those wishes, Kim finally agreed to at least accept the keys to the place, still unsure as to when they'd move in.

During a tour of the grounds, Morey showed them which props had been designated for the museum then left with a wave and promise that he would keep in touch with the kids after he changed over the title and responsibility of the basic utilities and so forth to Ron's name.

Kim sat down in the library and called all of their friends and immediate family to invite them out to their new home while Ron headed to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. (Ron knew what was in the larder since he had been out to the mansion only a week ago and helped Mr. North out by running to the store for a few items.)

Monique was the first to arrive, along with a carload of clothes and such. "I just couldn't wait to move in before school starts this fall," she growled with an evil smile. ""You said on the phone that Mr. North wanted you to move in right away. My little brother gives me nothing but grief so I'm glad we can move now."

After a few false starts Monique finally found a bedroom to her liking on the second floor in the East Wing and started to move in. As Kim and her girlfriend were descending the magnificent mahogany stairway from the second floor, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable poked their heads in the front door. "Is this the place?" Janette Stoppable asked as she and her husband finally walked in the door after seeing Kim coming down the stairs.

"It certainly is large," Dean Stoppable said as he bounced a laughing Hanna in his arms. "What are you and Ronald going to do with all of this space?"

"We already have one extra tenant Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Kim said motioning to her friend beside her. "You know our friend Monique, from high school."

"Of course," Jan said as she gave Monique a brief hug in greeting. "You're Kim's Maid of Honor and the one who's designing her wedding dress. But why would you move in with my little Ronnie and Kim?"

"I'll be attending the Upperton Fashion Institute this fall," Monique said as she headed for the front door. "That's just down the road a piece and a lot closer than if I was living at home in Middleton. But the real reason I'm moving in here is to get away from my little brother. I get absolutely no peace at home with him around." She let out a light laugh as she exited the front door to go out to her car and retrieve some more items.

"So when are you and Ronald going to be moving in Kimberly?" Mr. Stoppable casually asked as he set Hanna down on the floor and watched her stand up and toddle off.

"I don't think Ron and I should move in until after the wedding," Kim nervously tittered in embarrassment to her future parent's-in-law as she swiftly turned to hide her reddening face. She lead Ron's parents into the sitting room where Hanna had disappeared into.

"Nonsense Kim," Jan pooh-poohed as she sat down on one of the sofas and was joined by her husband. Little Hanna had moved over to the fireplace and was currently occupied by the large, white, bearskin rug on the floor. "You and Ronnie are getting married next month and I'm sure you'd like to get away from your brothers, Jim and Tim." She patted her husband's hand as she continued, "We don't mind one bit if you two live together now."

"Getting away from the Tweebs would be a good idea," Kim muttered to herself before she was interrupted by Monique poking her head in the doorway to the room.

"Kim, look who I found outside?" Monique said with a smile as she stepped out of the doorway and allowed Mr. and Mrs. Possible to walk into the room.

"Hi Kimmie-Cub," James Possible warmly said as he and his wife walked in and hugged their daughter.

"A few of the nurses overheard your conversation with Mr. North's attorney," Ann Possible said as she and her husband took a seat on another sofa facing Ron's parents, "so I already knew about Ron's inheritance before you called. When are you and Ronnie going to move in?"

"We just asked the same question," Dean said as he watched Hanna pet and play around with the head of the huge, white bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. "I know Ronald is planning on taking a few classes at the Colorado Academy of Libations and Food here in Upperton, but I never heard where you were going to college Kim."

"I…" Kim started before she was cut off by her mother.

"Kimmie had been talking about going to London University," Ann said directly to Jan and Dean, "but she finally decided to attend Upperton University while Ronnie got his degree at CALF."

"Up-U has…" Kim started to say before she was interrupted again.

"Well then that perfect," Dean said cutting Kim off. "I think the kids should move in right away and get settled in so they can be ready to start classes in the fall."

"Ann and I thought so too," James said with a broad grin on his face before he gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's why we brought over a few things from Kimmie's room so she could start living here tonight."

"Daddy!" Kim yelped in surprise that her father would actually let go of his little Kimmie-Cub and allow her to move in and live with Ron, let alone with any male of the species, before she was either married or at least fifty years old.

"We brought along some of Ronnie's things too so he could move in," Jan said with a pleasant, motherly smile. The four adults huddled up and began talking amongst themselves. Kim could only stand and stare at the two sets of parents as they discussed her and Ron's future.

"What's the sitch," Suzanne chuckled as she and Shego walked in through the open double door to the room with Monique following, her arms full of clothes.

"It looks like your parent's van is loaded down with all of your junk," Shego laughed out loud.

"I guess our parents decided Ron and I will be moving in here tonight," Kim said, coming out of her shock of the situation and walking over to join Suzanne and Shego in the foyer. She hitched a thumb over her shoulder at the parental units. "They're talking about it right now."

"Well if you, Ron and Monique are moving in," Suzanne said with a wry smile showing, "I think it's only fair that I get a room here too."

"Why would you want to live here in the Tri-City area, Suzy Q," Shego questioned her stepsister. "You already have your own house in Go City."

"Wade and I had been designing a few pieces of mission gear for Kim and Ron," Suzanne explained as the three ladies walked up the mahogany staircase and went to the East Wing. "While my house in Go City is nice, it's gonna be hard to work with Wade over the phone or an internet connection. If I lived here, we could get together more often and the work would be that much easier."

"Plus you'll be close to your future husband," Shego slyly added. The green ex-villainess had, over the last month, finally come to accept that Suzanne's vision would come true. Wade and Suzanne would get married two a half years hence.

Kim wisely kept quiet and nodded before she pointed out one of the rooms in that wing of the mansion. "That's Monique's room there. You can pick out any of the other rooms in the wing and call it your own. Ron and I want to reserve the second floor West Wing for ourselves."

"That Great KP!" Suzanne loudly enthused before she raced from room to room, briefly glancing at each before she ran to the next.

"That was freaky," Kim muttered aloud to herself.

"What's freaky?" Shego asked as the two watched Suzanne flit from room to room.

"When Suzanne called me KP just now," Kim answered as she turned to her green-hued guest. "She and Ron are just so much alike it sometimes freaks me out and she just called me KP. The only person who ever calls me that is Ron."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a little strange," Shego cackled for a moment before she settled down. "So when's the Nerdlinger going to move in? Maybe he and Suzy Q could share a room."

"That's sooo not funny, Shego," Kim growled in annoyance but with a little playfulness in it. "You know Wade is only fourteen so if they did live in the same room Suzanne could be accused of Child Molesting until they either get married or Wade turns eighteen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shego chuckled and patted Kim's shoulder in a condescending manner. "I was just pulling your chain, Princess. Besides, Wade and Drew will be in Detroit until they get the production facilities up and running and that'll take another two months."

Kim harrumphed in indignation for a moment then smiled a wicked smile. "Then again, it wouldn't be a bad idea if Wade did live in the mansion when he comes home. He'd certainly have more room for all of his computer equipment and he could update our mission gear a lot faster too."

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator wristwatch and immediately saw Wade's smiling face on the screen with a factory scene behind him. "Hi Kim. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know about something that happened today," Kim said sunnily.

"Do you mean that Timothy North passed away and Ron inherited his estate?" Wade smugly asked before he took a draw on his soda straw.

"How'd you know?" Kim begged in astonishment.

"I brought along some of my computer equipment here to the assembly plant to help out with the retooling," Wade said with a huge, confident smile. "I have a computer program that scans the internet for your and Ron's names and it just picked up the will being filed."

"How would you like to move all of your computer equipment into the Ferret Hole?" Kim queried with a sly smile. "It's waaaaaaay larger than your room and you could keep tabs on our mission gear a lot better."

"That would be awesome, Kim," Wade excitedly said as he sat up in his seat. "Mom's been thinking about adding a room on to the house so she could have some space to write and work in, and the Middleton City Council is starting to put pressure on me to move out because our operation could be considered a non-profit, home-based business and the neighborhood isn't zoned for that." Wade settled down and smugly leaned back in his chair while holding up a hand to stop Kim from saying anything. "And before you ask, the area Mr. North's mansion is located in is designated for home-based businesses. Many of your new neighbors are CEO's of major corporations and operate solely out of their home office over the internet."

"Then it's settled," Kim laughed. "When you get done with your work at the GM plants, you'll move in to the mansion with Ron, Suzanne, Monique and I. We'll talk to you later, Wade," Kim said as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

"And Drew and I will live here, too," Shego added with a smirk. Kim questioningly looked at the green-hued ex-villainess. "Hey, that little cracker box lair we live in right now isn't much to brag about."

"But you're extremely rich Shego," Kim shot back." What with the lottery winnings and Suzanne's mad investing skills, I thought you and Drew would be set for life."

"That's true," Shego chuckled. "But Drew wants to step up and be the man in our relationship so he insists on paying all of the bills himself until he strikes it rich and we move into better digs. He doesn't want me to touch my money unless he totally fails and declares bankruptcy. That doesn't seem likely now with the GM deal he has going with Wade."

"I haven't found anything I like," Suzanne pouted as she dejectedly walked back over to Kim and Shego. "I just can't get the right vibes from any of the rooms."

"Well then," Kim chuckled as she walked back toward the staircase, "let's see if there are any good vibrations going on up on the third floor."

At the end of their discussion, the parents decided that they would allow Kim and Ron to live under the same roof but, the two teens would have to sleep in separate bedrooms until after the wedding. (At Dr. James Timothy Possible's insistence, of course.) Since the mansion was in Ron's name, Kim said Ron should occupy the Master Bedroom and that she would quarter in the smaller, relatively speaking, room across the hall. Her new bedroom would still be twice the size of her old one.

The dinner that Ron laid out was superb to say the least and afterwards the parents decided they would handle clean up duty while Kim and Ron moved in to their new home. With the help from the Go sisters (Suzanne and Shego) and Monique, the job was finished in no time at all.

Suzanne found the 'proper vibes' in the third floor's master bedroom just above Ron's room in the West Wing. Shego found a nice suite of apartments in the East Wing of the third floor and announced that to be her and Drew's new home until they could relocate to a more suitable house when Drew returned from Detroit. Since the two Go sisters didn't have any of their own personal items along with them, they returned to Shego's local lair for the night after the Stoppable and Possible parents left.

Ron walked in to his spacious but somewhat cozy bedroom, promptly stripped out of his street clothes and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He folded the cover aside, sat down on the bed and turned off the lights. Just before he was about to swing his legs up under the blanket, nature called.

"I really need to remember not to drink so much soda before bedtime," Ron groused to no on in particular as he got up and went to the Master Bedroom's private bathroom without turning on the room lights. He did his business and make it back to the bed all in one piece. Well, except for the fact that he banged his knee on the footboard of the king-sized bed while trying to navigate the unfamiliar room in the dark. He eventually made it to the side of the bed and got in.

Ron was just snuggling in to the downy soft mattress when he felt something that was extremely soft and warm nestle into his back and an arm snaked around his waist.

In total shock and alarm, Ron loudly screamed, leapt cleanly from the bed, twisted in midair like a cat and landed ten feet away in a defensive posture.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" Kim's voice came from the bed before she turned on the lamp. She was dressed in her normal nightly attire, a nude colored tank top and sweat pants and her hair was up in a pony tail. "Did I startle you?"

"KP," Ron panted in relief and clutched his chest, desperately trying to get his heart rate back down to normal. He wheezed, "I didn't know you were in bed with me. When did you sneak in?"

"I didn't sneak in," Kim nonchalantly said as she pointed to the bathroom. "I simply walked in and got into bed while you were in the bathroom taking care of business."

"Why are you here KP," Ron begged as he sat down on the mattress and took one of Kim's hands in his. "I thought we're suppose to sleep in different rooms, especially with the way your dad sounded this evening. I don't want to be the youngest guy to get shot into space."

"It's alright Ron," Kim cooed and turned off the lamp. She pulled Ron onto the bed then tossed the covers back over both of them. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and snuggled in to his side as she said, "You know I lost Pandaroo when that Lowardian Walker crashed into my house. I couldn't get to sleep in my new bedroom without him so I thought you could take his place and be my new Cuddle Buddy. Were getting married in less than a month so daddy will just have to get used to us being in bed together from now on."

Just as the couple settled down Monique flung open the bedroom door. "What's Wrong!" she yelled in a panic. "Did someone see a ghost or something?"

"Uh, hi Monique. I was just, er-um, practicing my screams of courage?" Ron hopefully tossed out the lame excuse as he and Kim sat up in bed, the sheets pooling down around their waists. Monique stood erect in the doorway, smugly crossed her arms over her chest and impatiently tapped a bare foot in disbelief as she smirked at the blond boy. Ron gulped down the lump in his throat at being caught in the lie and nervously chuckled, "Yeah, Yori never believed that one neither."

"I thought the woman was suppose to be the one screaming to high heaven while making love with their guy," Monique jested while pointing to the redhead that seemed to be naked in bed in the darkened room. "I don't mind seeing you topless girlfriend and I certainly wouldn't mind checking out Ron's package if you'd let me join you two under the covers."

"Monique!" Kim squealed in shock and clutched the sheet to her bosom to cover herself. Then she realized why Monique said what she did and dropped the sheet back down to her waist. Kim grabbed a bit of the tank top she was wearing and pulled it away from her body as she said, "See? It's not what you're thinking Mo. I'm wearing a tank top and sweat pants and Ron has his pajama bottoms on. Ron was just getting in to bed and I surprised him, that's all."

"Yeah, well," Monique laughed as she took the doorknob in hand and started to back out of the room, "if either of you are gonna hit that 'High C Note' when you're making love without me then I think I might want to join Shego in the other wing on the third floor. At least then I can get some sleep." She closed the door and the two teens could hear their friend laughing all the way back to her room before they heard her door shut.

"You heard Monique," Kim chuckled as she stripped off her tank top and sweat pants then tossed them onto a chair near the bed. "No more screams of courage. But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear you moaning out my name in ecstasy while we make love."

"Hey, you were the one hitting the high notes when we made love in the mountains," Ron laughed as he shed his PJ bottoms and dropped them on the floor next to the bed. "And the echo effect off the nearby mountains was really cool."

The two teens snuggled into each other for the night. The noises coming from the Master Bedroom weren't that loud only because Ron ended up with a fairly deep set of teeth marks on his left shoulder.


	7. A New Resident

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

MS-II

Chapter 7

A New Resident

A week went by and everyone in the former North Mansion, now newly dubbed Villa Stoppable, had settled in to a routine. Suzanne and Shego had moved in the next day and the kitchen became the focal point for everyone. They would meet there in the morning and generally talk about the weather or life in general while Ron prepared breakfast. Then, after the morning dishes were done, they would all sit around and chat or read in the spacious room.

Kim, Ron and Shego would eventually head down to the proper basement in the mansion, the area next to but separate from the Ferret Hole. It was where the gym/dojo/workout room was located. There, they would exercise and spar. Kim and Shego's rivalry was still red hot and they pushed each other hard while Ron, who still couldn't get his MMP to switch on and off like a light switch, worked on that. But eventually, when training was over, they would return to the kitchen to relax.

After the evening meal was over, while Ron was putting the pots and pans away, Suzanne looked up from the romance novel she was reading and peered over to her twin brother. "Ron, why don't you and Kim go see that movie you two have been talking about and, just be yourself tonight," she cryptically chirped before she turned to the redhead in the room. "And Kim, let Ron handle the sitch."

"Why would you say something like that?" Kim questioned as she grabbed her car keys off the counter and went over to her fiancé. Her mind was racing with the different scenarios that could elicit those suggestions after having previously been pre-briefed about different mission by the blond psychic girl. "If Ron and I are just going out to a movie why should he be in charge?"

"And besides," Ron laughed as he got up off the floor after putting the last pan into the low cupboard, "who else would I be if I'm not myself?"

"You'll understand what I mean _after_ you see the movie," Suzanne said as she opened her paperback and started to read again.

Not getting anything more from the psychic sister, the two looked at each other and shrugged before they headed for the Sloth.

Xxxxxx

The blond boy and redheaded girl were in an excellent mood as they exited the theater. The movie had been entertaining and snuggling in the dark confines of the back row had been loads of fun. They even had some popcorn left over that Ron was either feeding to Kim as she laughed and clung onto one of his arms or tossing into the air to catch in his mouth.

Their joy filled walk to the car was rudely interrupted when Ron was harshly grabbed and spun around to face a red-faced, angry brunette who growled and slurred, "Issss all your fault Sssssstoppable, you loooooozer!"

"Bonnie?" both Kim and Ron questioned as they took in the sight of their former high school schoolmate. Her makeup was smudged a bit and her clothes, while still fashionable, were slightly dirty and at least a month out of date with the current trends.

"Issss all your fault!" the brunette said again as she took a looping, roundhouse swing at Ron's head which he fortunately was able to duck since the fist was way off the mark and came at him far slower than normal. (Not to mention his martial arts training came into play.) "I had it all then you had ta go and ruin it!"

"What are you talking about Bonnie?' Kim harshly questioned as she got between her fiancé and the obvious drunk and belligerent teal-eyed girl. Well, Bonnie's eyes were normally teal in color but presently they were bloodshot and puffy from crying. And maybe another _fermented_ factor entered into the equation judging by the slur in her voice.

Ron saw this and pulled Kim out of the way as he softly said, "KP, I think this is what Suzanne was talking about." Kim glanced between the two teens, smiled and stepped back from the confrontation.

"Bonnie," Ron said as he returned his attention back to the hostile but slightly wobbly-legged girl, "what's all my fault?"

Bonnie didn't say a word but let out a feral growl before she pounced onto Ron, knocking them both to the ground and spilling his remaining popcorn. She began to beat on Ron's chest as she howled, "My life was goin' great! I waz all set for college afore you had to ruin it all! You beat me three years ago in that talent competition whisssss set 'em off but then you had ta go and save the whole damn-dead-ed-ed-ed world!"

"Set who off?" Ron calmly questioned as he grabbed Bonnie's fists to stop her from weakly pounding on him. "What happened to you?"

"My parents," Bonnie weakly groaned as she collapsed onto Ron and began to weep into his chest. She got out between sobs, "They hate me… for losin' that competition… and havin' ta go ta summer school was the last straw-haw-haw-haw!" The last word had morphed into another strong sobbing jag.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," Ron cooed as he wrapped his arms around the brunette lying on top of him, "but why is it all my fault and, well, what happened to you anyway? You look like you've been on a hundred miles of bad road."

"They kicked me outta the house a month ago!" Bonnie wailed and began to cry harder into his shoulder.

Surprised, Ron looked over to Kim who was equally as shock by that statement. The redhead quickly shook off the surprise, sat down cross-legged next to the two and softly said, "Bonnie, could you please get yourself under control and explain the sitch to us? You're not making a lot of sense."

It took a few minutes for Bonnie's sobs to subside. She finally got off of Ron and sat up on the grass, mirroring Kim, and Ron was able to swing his legs under him and sit up as well. The teen couple got a whiff of Bonnie's breath which simply _reeked_ of alcohol, confirming that the former cheerleader had been drinking that night.

"Well, to begin with," the brunette said as she wiped her eyes on her three-quarter sleeved, puce colored blouse, "you know my parents can be a bit snooty." That elicited a chuckle from the teen couple which the teal-eyed girl didn't hear or simply ignored. "Anyway, they raised me to be the same."

"That's obvious," Kim laughed. Ron laid his hand on her knee and shook his head. "Sorry," Kim squeaked and became quiet.

"Go on," Ron urged with much understanding care in his voice.

"Well," Bonnie sniffled a bit as she gathered her addled thoughts, "they always compared me ta Kim. It didn't matter that I got almost straight A's in school or waz on the cheer squad, Kim had ta get _prefect_ grade and be the _head_ cheerleader."

"We know all of that Bonnie," Ron said as he gave a little squeeze to Kim's thigh to let her know he was still in charge of the sitch and that she shouldn't get mad at Bonnie or her parents for what was being discussed. He could see Kim was getting upset with Bonnie's parents and didn't want to see anyone, not even Bonnie, being treated like that. "We know why you've always been mean to Kim, but you said this was all my fault."

"I'm gettin' to that," Bonnie sniffled and wiped her eyes again. She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "My parents, after you won the talent competition, started ta take notice of you, Stoppable. They knew you were going on Kim's missions with her and then you did such a great job as the Mad Dog. They said you were gonna make something of yourself and told me I should start dating you and that I could change your bad habits with the way you dress and such. They wanted us to date and said so at every opportunity they could find. I waz able to placate 'em for a little bit when you were rich but you lost all your money so I went back to my normal feelin's for ya. Then they amped up their suggestions after you became the star running back and then you had ta go and save the world against them Lowardians." Bonnie let out a loud single laugh and a hiccup. "After that, they said we should already be married and have a few kids!"

"Bonnie, I-I…" Ron stammered before the brunette raised her hand to stop him.

"My parents know you're getting an annual Naco royalty check now and are rich so that only eggs them on with their sug…" she tried to suppress a burp half way through a word, and failed, miserably, "…suggestions. Every time they talked to me I told 'em what a _loooosher_ you are and that I'd never marry you. That only incense-ed them. After you saved da world and they found out I had ta attend summer school, they snapped. They _demanded_ that I marry you immediately or they said they'd disown me."

Silence filled the void for almost two minutes before Bonnie, slightly weaving in her seated position, continued.

"I've been stayin' with Tara but she went on vacation with her folks last week and since my parents took away my credit cards I hadda live in my car. I don't have enough cash to get a hotel room. I have nowhere else ta go."

"And you thought getting snockered would help?" Ron begged.

"I'm not as _think_ as you _drunk_ I am," the teal-eyed brunette snarled as she quickly stood up. Bonnie swiftly began to sway back and forth like she was being buffeted by gusting winds. Standing up quickly and being under the influence of the fermented grape are two thing that don't mix very well, at least for someone who isn't used to being in that condition. One hand shot out to the side to try and steady herself while the other covered her mouth, trying in vain to prevent her stomach contents from leaving said stomach. The second hand didn't prevent Bonnie from spewing her liquid dinner on the ground before she reeled in place and collapsed.

Both Kim and Ron were fast enough to avoid the vomit and catch the brown-haired girl before she hit the ground. "That went well," Ron deadpanned as he shifted the deadweight into his arms to carry the brunette who had passed out. "What should we do now KP?"

Kim pulled Bonnie's car keys out of the brunette's Club Banana jeans pocket and jangled them in the air. "Put her in her car and I'll drive. You can drive my car and well take her home with us."

Xxxxxx

The next morning Bonnie awoke with a pounding headache. She tentatively sat up in bed and glanced around the mostly dark room before she realized she wasn't in her bedroom, or Tara's house, or her _car_ for that matter. There was a little light spilling into the room between the curtains that were slightly parted by less than an inch so she was able to see parts of it. "Gawd, what happened to me last night?" she muttered to no one but herself.

There was a light tapping on the door before it swung open throwing the whole room into brightness. Bonnie swiftly covered her eyes with a pillow and fell back onto the bed to try and block out the annoyance. "Get out!" she screamed, then realized yelling wasn't the best thing to do when you had a blindingly painful hangover.

"I thought I'd bring you up some coffee and toast," Ron said as he gently kicked the door closed behind him and walked over to the bed carrying a tray with a cup of coffee and a piece of dry toast on it along with some butter and jam on a separate plate. There was also an antique cream and sugar set on the silver serving tray. "That's if you're up to having something in your stomach. I wouldn't know about that since I've never had a drop to drink, alcohol wise, but I thought you might like the coffee at least." He set the tray down on the nightstand next to the head of the bed.

"Where am I?" the brunette groaned as she slowly rolled over on her side to get a look at the blond boy.

"You're in my house," Ron said as he picked up the cup of black coffee and held it out for Bonnie to take. "Well, actually it's my mansion but Kim also lives here so I guess it's really our house, especially since we're getting married soon. Would you like a little cream or sugar in your coffee?"

"Just black," the brunette growled as she leaned forward and tried to take a sip out of the mug without grabbing it with her hands as she lay on the bed. Ron obliged her and held the cup steady so Bonnie could take a noisy slurp.

"Actually Monique is living here too," Ron said as he pulled a napkin out of his back pocket and wiped off Bonnie's lower lip and chin of the coffee that dribbled from the corners of her mouth. "Shego and Suzanne also live here," Ron chuckled, "and I guess you'll be living here too, if you want."

Bonnie stopped in mid second slurp and looked up at Ron. "Did you say this is a mansion? I recognize all the other names but who is Suzanne?" She rolled onto her back and draped an arm over her eyes.

"Suzanne is my sister," Ron said as he set the cup back down on the tray, "and this used to be Timothy North's mansion before he passed away last week and left it to me in his will. You see, I met him when I was a Sunshine Spreader at the hospital a few years ago and we became good friends. Since he didn't have any relatives, he put my name down as his only heir."

"Bathroom," Bonnie said as she suddenly sat up in bed.

"I got a bucket right here if you need it," Ron said as reached down beside the bed and picked up a blue plastic bucket and brought it up for her to see.

"No, I don't need that, my stomach is okay. I only have a headache right now. I mean I need to go to the bathroom, Ron," Bonnie groaned as she glanced around the room.

"Over there," Ron pointed to a door in the opposite wall.

The brunette got up, grabbed the toast off the tray and ran over to the door. She stopped and turned to Ron just before she went in. "Don't go anywhere."

"Who dressed me in my nightshirt?' Bonnie casually asked as she came out of the bathroom after only five minutes and tugged at the knee-length, purple night shirt she was wearing.

"Kim and Suzanne did," Ron answered from the high back chair off to the side of the bed. "I carried you up here and went back down to get the rest of your bags from the car while they dressed you and got you into bed." Ron's countenance soured as he growled, "And no, I didn't watch them dress you after I brought your bags up."

"I never said you did," Bonnie smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're too much of a gentleman to do such a thing but, I thought your sister was just a baby?"

Ron thought for a moment before the proverbial light bulb came on over his head. "Oh, you're thinking of Hanna, my baby sister. No, I mean Suzanne my older sister. Well, she's only four minutes older than me."

"Four minutes?" Bonnie pondered as she picked up the mug of coffee from the nightstand and took a quick sip. "That would make her your twin sister. I didn't know you had a twin. She never attended Middleton High with us."

"That's because she was baby-napped right after we were born," Ron chuckled and shifted in his chair to cross his legs and settle in and talk. "One of the nurses took her to Go City along with a bunch of other babies she kidnapped and they became Team Go. Suzanne has all of the Team Go Powers plus she's a psychic." Ron leaned forward in his chair and smiled his goofy grin. "But we're not here to talk about me and my family. We're here to talk about you and your family."

"You're right Ron," Bonnie mewed as she put the coffee cup down on the tray, buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "My parents disowned me, my posse is heading off to college soon and I can't rely on them for charity. They need to look out for themselves and it's the same with Tara. I can't mooch off of her for the rest of my life. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Well, before we discuss that," Ron said as he moved from the chair over next to Bonnie on the bed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "there's something I should do. I should thank you."

"Thank me?" the brunette said with tear filled eyes as she looked up at him. "For what?"

"For calling me Ron instead of Stoppable or loser," the blond chuckled. "You did that twice already this morning."

"Well, I guess my folks were at least partially right," Bonnie hiccupped a laugh through her tears. "You can't be a total loser if you can inherit a nice mansion like this, beat those aliens and still be nice to me after all I've done to you."

"Thank you," Ron blushed at the compliment before he smiled even brighter. "But now we need to decide what you're going to do with your life. Did you have plans before your parents, ah… left you on your own?"

"You can say it Stoppable," Bonnie growled, but with a playful edge to it. "They kicked me out of the house and disowned me. And yes, I had planned to go to Upperton University but dad said he was cancelling that and getting the tuition money back. I definitely don't have enough money to fund my own way since I didn't even have enough for a hotel room last night. That's why I blamed you, got drunk and tried to kick your butt. That didn't pan out either."

"Well you did get a few good licks in," Ron laughed as he rubbed his chest, remembering the pounding she'd done on said chest last night, before he became serious again. "I know you probably don't want to take any charity but, I do know someone who could _loan_ you the money so you can go to college and pay for your room and board here. Oh, and Monique says they need help at Club Banana so you can have a job if you want one."

"Who?" Bonnie questioned as she peered warily at the blond sitting next to her. A big, beaming, goofy smile spread across Ron's face and the brunette suddenly realized who he was talking about.

"Damn!"


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

MS-II

Chapter 8

Decisions

"I really don't need to work at Club Banana now that Ron and I are getting married and we have this estate," Kim said to Bonnie as she hitched a thumb over her shoulder at the blond boy who was happily humming to himself while working at the stove making breakfast for everyone. "You can have my sales position."

"You _do_ know the store like the back of your hand," Monique chuckled to the brunette who had joined her, Kim, Suzanne and Shego at the kitchen table. "And Kim can step in and help as a part time sales associate whenever we need an extra person during special sales and the holidays and such."

"Yeah yeah, fine," Bonnie huffed. "Working at Club Banana is the ideal way for me to pay for my room and board while building up a little something in my bank account." She glanced around the table at the four other women there and then at Ron who was setting filled breakfast plates in front of Suzanne, Monique and Shego. Finally her eyes settled on Kim. "But why haven't you asked me about Junior? He and I were a couple the last time you saw us on the beach after graduation."

"I'm afraid I'm the one who let the cat out of the birdcage about that," Suzanne said, mixing her metaphors just like Ron sometimes did, before she put half a pancake in her mouth and began to chew. Again, eating just like her twin brother. She continued through the gooey, delicious glob in her mouth, just like Ron would speak with his mouth full. "I told K and R all about your breakup with Junior after the beach party. His Wee Willie didn't Winkle very well, did it Bon Bon."

"Don't call me Bon Bon," the brunette viscously growled and turned on the blond boy was laying out plates of food in front of Monique and Rufus. "Did you put her up to calling me that God-awful nickname?"

"Not me!" Ron yelped defensively as he backed his way over to the stove and quickly spun to begin on his and Kim's breakfast to get away from the now belligerent brunette.

"It wasn't Ron," Suzanne placatively said as she forked some scrambled eggs into her mouth. "I know all about you since you've been associated with both Kim and my brother for so long. I've had visions about you for a few years now but don't worry Bonnie, all of my visions of you have been for the best. Your breakup with Junior and being disowned by your parents will only lead you to someone better now that you'll be living at Villa Stoppable."

"I don't know if I want to move in here or not," Bonnie pouted, crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed back into the chair. "I haven't decided if I want to take up Stoppable's offer or not yet."

"What else can you do, Queenie?" Shego asked as she sliced up her sausage links on her breakfast plate then splashed a heaping helping of BN Diablo Hot Sauce on them. "The only other way I see it is for you to live on the street like a bum."

"I don't know," Bonnie answered with a long exhale before she hitched a thumb at Kim. "I just don't think I can handle being indebted to Stoppable and Possible."

"If that's the case," Kim stoically said as she got up, walked over to a cupboard and took out a cookie jar shaped in the bust of the Fearless Ferret with Wonder Weasel on his shoulder, "then take this money and run with no strings attached." Kim took the heads off the cookie jar, reached in and pulled out a handful of cash. All of the bills were either fifty or one hundred dollar bills. Kim tossed the cash in front of Bonnie on the table and placed the jar back in the cupboard.

"There must be two or three thousand dollars here," Bonnie marveled as she started to gather the loose cash into stacks. "I can't take this."

"Yes you can," Kim firmly said as she sat back down in her chair. "Just call it payment for all the suffering Ron and I put you through during high school and if that's not enough, just name your price."

Bonnie thought for a moment before she shook her head and pushed the money to the middle of the table. "Nope. No, I was the cause of all that suffering. You don't own me a thing, K."

"So what will you do?" Ron asked as he set a plate in front of Kim and sat down beside her with another. "You told me you don't have enough money to find a hotel room for the night and you can't live at home or mooch off-a anyone else." Breakfast came to a halt as all eyes turned to the brunette sitting at the kitchen table.

"I don't know," Bonnie groaned and got up from the table. She glanced around the kitchen before her eyes fell upon the French doors and saw the patio and pool area outside. "I just can't think with the headache I have. Maybe if I go outside and sit by the pool I can get my thoughts together. Sitting by the pool at my parents house usually helped get my mind in order before."

"The luggage you had in your car is in the closet in your room," Suzanne said as she took a forkful of scrambled egg in her mouth and began eating again. "All of your swim suits are in the small tote bag on the right side closet shelf."

"How do you know that?" Bonnie begged out of curiosity as she made it to the kitchen door. "Was it in one of your psychic visions?"

"Nope," Suzanne laughed through her mouthful of eggs. "I saw it last night when I was rummaging around in your bags looking for a nightgown or something else for you to wear to bed."

Xxxxxx

Breakfast was over and the dishes had been cleaned and put away but no one had left the kitchen. Well, except for Ron who excused himself saying he had an errand to run in Middleton. Kim and Shego decided to put off their morning sparring session to await the brunette's decision which, after three hours, seemed like it would never come. Ron came back into the room after two and a half hours, sunnily smiling, before he sat down at the table and began to casually flip through a magazine he had brought with him.

Suddenly the French doors from the pool area opened and Bonnie, wearing a light tan bikini, came stomping into the room. "Let's get one thing perfectly straight," the teal-eyed brunette snarled as she strode purposely over to a seated Ron and towered over him. "I want a complete record kept of what you loan me and I'll pay it off, with interest, after I finish with college and start a regular job."

"Agreed," Ron said not looking up from the **Global Wrestling Association **magazine he was perusing.

"I mean it Stoppable," Bonnie yelled at the placid blond boy. "I don't want to owe you one single penny after I move outta here and pay off my debt."

"Absolutely," Ron said as he looked up at her from the magazine. "And I think you should keep the books as to how much you owe."

"You'd trust me?" Bonnie indignantly howled, taking a step back in amazement.

"_We_ trust you Bonnie," Kim said as she sat up in her chair and put down the novel she had been reading. "Ron and I know you're basically an honest person. The only problem you have is in the interpersonal relationship department. You're intelligent and only need to work on your people skills, but you really need to understand that you've learned those bad habits from your parents and your sisters."

"Well I…." Bonnie stammered in shock at how easy it was to start living in a, from what she'd seen so far, magnificent mansion and continue her education. "I guess, when I came in here just now, I thought you might've change your minds after the way I'd treated you in high school."

"That's all water under the birdcage," Ron said, mixing his metaphors like his usual self. He stood up and started walking to the kitchen door leading to the rest of the mansion. "Now, do you have to get any of your other stuff from Tara's house? We can help you move in if you'd like."

"No," Bonnie said as she slumped into the chair Ron had just vacated. "The only things I was able take with me were what I could fit into my car after I got kicked out of the house. All of my other stuff is at home… I mean my parent's house."

"Things like what?" Ron queried, but with his goofy smile amping up a notch as he stood in the open doorway. "Stuff like your bed and vanity furniture?"

"I can live without the bed," Bonnie said as she morosely laid her head on folded arms on the table. "But it would've been nice if I could have gotten my vanity and computer and books and pictures and stuff from the house."

"Then I think you'll want to take a look at what I got outside," Ron chuckled as he walked out the kitchen door and went to the front entrance. Everyone curiously followed.

"Isn't that the van we used to move the rest of our things," Kim queried when she saw a moving van outside the front door with its back doors opened wide and ramp bridging the gap from the back of the van to the door. It was the same van they'd used to move their belongings out of their parent's houses and into the mansion earlier in the week.

"My stuff!" Bonnie squealed in delight as she raced across the ramp into the back of the van.

"A yep-yep," Ron cheerfully chirped and turned to his fiancée as he and the four other girls made their way into the back of the van. He gave Kim a quick buss on the cheek. "I called and talked to Mr. Rockwaller last night while you and Suzanne where getting Bonnie ready for bed. We had a brief discussion of the sitch and, while he's still not happy that I'm marrying you instead of Bon Bon, he _is_ pleased that she's living here at Villa Stoppable. He said I could come over this morning and get her things."

Hearing the news, Bonnie stopped her rummaging around in the boxes and leapt into Ron's arms. "Thank you, thank you _thank_ _you_!" she enthused and gave Ron a fierce, massive kiss on the lips.

"Bonnie!" Kim loudly growled and pulled the brunette off of her fiancé. "Keep your mitts off of my soon-to-be husband!"

"I'm sorry K," Bonnie said as she wiped the saliva from her mouth from the brief but intense osculation with Ron, "but I had to thank Ron for what he did. I hope you understand."

Tension filled the back of the van as everyone stopped in place to see Kim's reaction to the very wet, somewhat sensual apology. Some, well mostly Shego who wanted to watch a catfight between the two high school rivals, were disappointed by the redhead's reaction.

"It's okay B," Kim waved off the assault with a sinister smile and casual wave of the hand, "it was no big. But _don_'t let it happen again."

With the tension now gone Monique, Suzanne and Shego grabbed a box of things and headed into the mansion.

"And since I don't want it to happen again," Ron said as he defensively ducked behind his fiancée and cowered, "I'll just stay here while I tell you the rest of the news."

"The rest of what news," both Bonnie and Kim said in unison. Both of them were more than a little tweaked with the way Ron was handing out the unexpected news in piecemeal fashion so neither of them called the jinx.

"Well, Mr. R. was so happy that you were living here he told me he thought you might find a way to break up me and KP. He said he's counting on you and that he'll pay for your tuition for as long as you live here since there's a chance the breakup will happen."

Both Bonnie and Kim stared at the blond boy for over a minute before the brunette spun on her heels, grabbed a box of books and carried it toward the house. "That's great news Ron," she said as she casually walked past the couple.

"Is that all you're going to say or do?" Ron incredulously begged as he shifted his position to keep Kim between himself and Bonnie, but slightly relieved that the brunette didn't try to kiss him again since he knew it would tweak Kim to no end and make his life miserable.

"_Are_ you going to try and break up Ron and me?" Kim warily questioned.

"No," Bonnie said as she stopped in the doorway and turned to her hosts with a big smile on her puss. "But dad won't know one way or the other so I can live here and he can just continue to pay for my tuition. That way I'll have my revenge for getting kicked out of the house and I won't have to worry about living in those nasty, filthy dorms like I was suppose to." The brunette shifted the box in her hands to get a better grip on it before she started to hum a happy little tune as she made her way into the house and up the staircase to her new residence.

Over the next few weeks Bonnie spent most of the day out by the pool while everyone else returned to their normal lives and stayed in the kitchen and the gym. The normally feisty brunette was cordial with everyone, in general, and there were a few minor blowups between her and Kim but they were mostly over small differences of opinion. Gradually, Bonnie spent more and more time in the kitchen with everyone else until just before the wedding when she had spent an entire two days with the group and she hadn't had one argument with Kim.

Away from the bad influences of her family, Bonnie was turning in to a better person and was working her way into becoming a true member of Villa Stoppable.


	9. School's in Session

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and the gang are property of The Walt Disney Company. I gain nothing for their use in my stories. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories.

MS-II

Chapter 9

School's in Session

Wade Load and Drew Lipski returned from Detroit a few days before the wedding, stating they had at least one more month of refitting before production of the FFC 3000 could begin. The vehicle assembly building was finished in Detroit but they still had to get the fuel cell manufacturing plant up and running in Wentzville, Missouri. Drew moved in with Shego in their third floor suite and Wade headed for the Ferret Hole below the mansion to start setting up his computer equipment and bedroom. Suzanne offered to help Wade out and the two were rarely seen in the following days before the ceremony.

Ron and Kim's wedding went off without a hitch. After the ceremony they went on a two week honeymoon to Tahiti saying they wanted to spend at least some time on a tropical island that didn't have a villainous lair on it. Drew fumed a bit over that minor jab he thought was aimed specifically at him before he finally came out of his funk and headed off with Wade to finish their job.

The newlywed couple had a marvelous time on the beautiful tropical island and spent most of it either lounging on the beach or in their room cuddling, and more. When they returned, Dr. Ann Possible insisted they undergo a complete physical for, as she put it, "In case you may have picked up some tropical disease." She found the two teens in extremely good health but with no visible tan lines. She gave her daughter a knowing, sly wink over that and promised not to tell Mr. Dr. Possible about the total tans.

College classes started the next week and Ron, promising to drive the carpool to classes at least once a week, took the first day in typical Ronnish fashion.

There was quite a stir at the Upperton Fashion Institute when the Ferret Mobile pulled up in front of the building. Ron hopped out of the driver's side in complete costume (or full ferrety finery if you feel so inclined) and went around to the other door to help Monique out of the long, sleek, one-of-a-kind vehicle.

"Ron, while I enjoyed the lift to school and it's way cool to ride in the Ferret Mobile," the raven-haired beauty snidely remarked as she got out of the car and motioned to the mob of students that were rapidly approaching the vehicle to check it out, "I really don't want to make a big scene like this every week when I get here." Ron heroically waved to the gathering crowd before he closed the door, made his way back around the car and hopped back into the driver's seat.

"I'll have to agree with Monique on that," Kim groused as Ron kicked in the afterburners and burned rubber out of the parking lot. "You'll just have to buy another vehicle if you want to take part in our carpool."

"I know KP," Ron sighed as he rounded a corner at high speed. "This baby totally tanks in the gas mileage department but I wanted to drive the Ferret Mobile just one last time before we donate it to a car museum or something."

"Well it _is_ fun to ride in," Kim giggled as they pulled up in front of the Administration Building of Upperton University. She looked out her window and saw a large group of students heading over to take a look at the sleek and quite unique vehicle. An idea suddenly popped into her mind and she laughed out loud. "Maybe we should keep the car in order to keep Mr. North's legacy alive. You and I could _occasionally_ go out late at night in costume and find a few fiendishly felonious foes to foil." As Kim opened her door a little she reached over to Ron and lovingly stroked his cheek. Her voice became sultry as she cooed, "I wouldn't mind going out with you every once in a great while as _your_ Ferret Girl, FF Two." Kim gave Ron a peck on the cheek and coyly added, "And maybe we can also wear the costumes in the privacy of our bedroom." She opened the door the rest of the way, hopped out of the car and quickly closed the gull-wing door so Ron could get to his classes on time. Kim turned to the crowd as he drove off.

"That car is _so_ retro it's cool!" one guy in the crowd yelled.

"Do you know who the new Fearless Ferret is?" a girl asked from the gathered bunch of students. "He looked so sexy behind the wheel!"

"I wouldn't mind finding out what he has under the hood," another girl practically purred as she watched the Ferret Mobile drive off at high speed. "And I _don't_ mean the car. I wonder if he can handle me in bed as well as he can handle that car?"

"I _do_ know the secret identity of the Fearless Ferret version 2.0," Kim announced to the crowd. "We're close personal friends and he was heading in my direction so he offered me a lift." She turned to the two girls and sternly said, "And I also know he's married to Ferret Girl and would never cheat on his wife; At least if he knows what's good for him."

"I wouldn't mind taking on the new Ferret Girl," Richard Manahan, the big, six foot six inch linebacker for the Upperton University football team said with a loud chuckle. "I really dig a chick in a skintight costume."

"Don't you think the Fearless Ferret would mind if you tried to take his wife away from him?" the first girl asked.

"Aw, he's probably nothing without his gadgets," the football player pshaw'ed with a defiant wave of the hand. "I bet'cha I can take down the Fearless Ferret, no problem. He didn't look that tough at that convention a few years ago when he was yanking on a huge skunk balloon."

A sly smile graced Kim's face as she thought about Ron taking on the two huge Lowardians single-handed and about all the henchmen they had both taken down over the years. She walked over to the large man and poked him in the ribs as she said, "The Fearless Ferret has taken down larger men than you and so has Ferret Girl. You wouldn't last ten seconds against either of them."

"Oh yeah?" the football player taunted as he grabbed Kim's arms and pulled her close to his body. "Well maybe you and I should discuss this further in my dorm room, Hot-Stuff."

"I don't think so," Kim growled, grabbed the thumb of the large man hand and twisted it to release his hold on her. He was down on his knees in a split second and Kim held the release grip on him as she calmly stated, "You can't even take me on so how could you handle someone experienced in crime fighting like the Fearless Ferret or Ferret Girl?" She casually released the thumb and nonchalantly walked away from the crowd as she said over her shoulder, "I have a class to get to, if you'll excuse me, please and thank you."

"Dick, you idiot," one of the linebacker's friends barked as he helped the large man off the ground, "that was Kim Possible. She knows sixteen kinds of kung fu and just got married to her lifelong friend Ron… something-or-other."

"Kim Possible?" Dick Manahan growled with a wicked grin. "I've seen pictures of her sidekick. Maybe I _should_ get her up in my dorm room and show her what a _real_ man is like."

xxxxxx

Kim's first class of the day was **Diplomacy 101**. It was being held in a normal, small classroom, instead of one of the typically huge, theater-type rooms normally seen on a college campus, so Kim took a seat in the front row and waited for the class to begin. There were only five other students present when Kim sat down and two late students scurried in as a brunette woman wearing a royal blue jumpsuit and a single eye patch walked in and took up station at the front of the room.

"Dr. Director?" Kim gasped aloud. "What are you doing here?"

"I occasionally teach a few classes outside of my regular job," Betty Director lightly chuckled as she walked up in front of the students near Kim, then turned her attention to the rest of the class. She loudly announced, "One student in this class knows me but the rest of you don't. My name is Dr. Betty Director but for this class you can call me Betty. I work in International Law Enforcement. You're all here to learn tact and diplomacy and how it can be applied to you're jobs if you decide to be a politician or diplomat. Before we begin I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You all signed secrecy oaths when you signed up for this class and I'll hold you to them. Under penalty of life in prison without parole, you may not discuss _anything_ you learn in this class with anyone other than the people here today. Do I make myself clear?"

Richard Manahan, one of the two students who came in late, raised his hand and said, "I don't remember signing any secrecy forms Betty."

Dr. Director went over to the teacher's desk, opened the single manila folder on it and paged through the papers before she pulled out a single sheet and held it out for the football player to view. "Does this look familiar, Mr. Manahan?"

"Yeah, I guess," Richard said scratching his head. "But there were so many forms to sign for all the classes I'm taking, there wasn't time to read everything I was signing."

"That's lesson number one for this class," Betty said as she returned the form to the folder, flipped it shut and swiftly turned to face her students. "You must learn to pay attention to details if you want to succeed in life. Why did you take this class anyway, Mr. Manahan?"

"Well," the large football player said as he stood up and again scratched his head, "all my football coaches tell me I'm good enough to make in into the pros but I need to learn a little about being diplomatic with my answers when I meet with reporters. I thought this class would be easy and help out."

The answer got a general chuckle from the other seven students. Betty walked over to the large man and wickedly smiled as she said, "This class is meant for people who are going into politics. What you should be taking is a speech or debate class. Either of those would teach you how to organize your thoughts and answer in a more tactful way. Nevertheless, you're here now so you might learn something useful. Take your seat and pay attention."

Betty walked up to the chalkboard on the front wall and wrote out, in large letters, one word:

**LOWARDIA**

Betty turned back to face her students and primly folded her hands behind her back. "Since the alien attack happened only a few months ago and is still fresh in our minds, I think it would be wise to start with that particular incident. Who here thinks the invasion may have been avoided through diplomatic intervention?"

All of the students raised their hand. All, that is, except for Kim.

"Miss Possible?" Dr. Director begged, raising her good left eyebrow. "What makes you think the invasion couldn't have been avoided?"

"Because that wasn't Earth's first interaction with the Lowardians," Kim stated as she stood from her seat. "Warmonga, the female Lowardian, originally came to Earth to find the Great Blue a few months before. That first encounter led to the invasion." Kim started to sit down but rose again, waggled the gold band on her left ring finger at the instructor and giggled, "And for your information Betty, my name is now Kim Stoppable."

"I know Kim, I just forgot," Betty laughed and turned to the rest of the students. "And Mrs. Stoppable is correct. The invasion was the second time a Lowardian stepped foot on Earth. They originally sent a scout ship here with Warmonga in it to find someone by the name of the Great Blue. This Great Blue character was suppose to help lead the Lowardian army in its conquest of the galaxy."

"But why would the Lowardians think this Great Blue guy was here on Earth?" a female student asked while raising her hand. "There's no one here that would fit that description."

Dr. Director saw Kim start to get up from her seat to say something and raised her hand to stop the redhead. "Kim, you will refrain from commenting from here on out unless I call on you. You and I both know what went on during both of the incidences. Let's see what the others here in the classroom know about the situation." Betty turned to the class and said, "This is an open discussion so feel free to speak up. Anybody?"

Another student raised their hand and Betty motioned for him to speak up. "There is that evil guy, a Doctor … Dragon, or something like that who I believe tried to control our minds with a brain washing shampoo. But he was defeated by the **Naked Mole Rap **guy on **American Star Maker**."

Both Betty and Kim chuckled at the comments before Betty spoke. "That's absolutely correct. And it was Dr. _Drakken_ whom Warmonga thought was the Great Blue. The Lowardians intercepted that broadcast and thought Drakken was their Great Blue so they sent Warmonga to investigate. Does anyone know what happened when she arrived?" Dr. Director peered around the classroom and didn't see one hand raised. "I thought not."

Dr. Director motioned for Kim to stand up and face the class as she announced, "Many of the missions Mrs. Stoppable has gone on weren't covered by the press. It was Kim and her younger twin brothers who defeated Warmonga the first time and sent the alien on her merry way. Kim, tell the class what happened."

"Actually," Kim blushed a bit as she confessed, "Shego helped a bit on that mission. I fought Warmonga to a standstill but Drakken was able to start up a Atmosphere Depletion Machine to suck up all of the oxygen. I was able to stop the machine but only after Shego blasted Warmonga away from me. Then the Tweebs, er… I mean my younger twin brothers, transmitted a message to Warmonga that the Great Blue was on Pluto and she left Earth."

"Betty?" one of the girls in the class spoke up. "Would it be safe to assume that things would've gone differently if, say, one of the governments first came in contact with Warmonga instead of that Drakken fellow?"

"I'll forgive you for your use of the word _assume_," Betty Director said with a smirk as she swiftly turned and wrote it on the blackboard, "because we all know what usually happens when you assume anything. You make an **ASS** out of **U** and **ME**." Betty underlined each syllable as she emphasized each one. "Kim, would you field the question?"

"If you're asking if diplomacy would've worked with the first Lowardian encounter," Kim said as she turned to the girl, "then I would have to say no way. The Lowardians are a war-like people who only seek to conquer other planets. From what I've gathered after my two encounters with them, the Lowardians only wanted to find the Great Blue to help in their desire to conquer and rule over the entire universe. Since the Great Blue wasn't here, they decided our planet wasn't worth diddly squat and returned to destroy it. The word diplomacy simply isn't in their vocab."

"Kim is absolutely correct in her assessment of the Lowardians," Betty said with a firm nod of the head. "There are many situations out there where diplomacy will not work. That's where the military or brave individuals like Kim and her husband come in. Diplomacy should be our first option with any new species we encounter but that was taken away from us by Drakken…" Betty let out a light laugh as she started to pace in front of the class as she said, "..Which actually, was lucky for us."

"What do you mean Betty?" another student asked the one-eyed instructor. "Even though the Lowardians are a warrior people, they could've just left us alone when they found out that the Great Blue didn't live here on Earth."

"That's not my assessment of the situation," Betty Director said as she paced in front of the class, "nor that of the world class scientists with whom I work. We believe that if normal diplomatic contact was first employed, the Lowardians would _not_ have returned with only a two person invasion force. The initial contact would've turned into an all-out military attack on our part, which would've escalated to an invasion by a _fleet_ of alien ships. As it happened, Kim and Shego, and to a certain extent Drakken, embarrassed Warmonga and it became a _personal_ matter to her. She returned with only her mate, Warhok, to satisfy her need for revenge."

"So Dr. Drakken actually prevented an all out invasion?" Kim asked with a chuckle as she sat down. "But what's to prevent the other Lowardians from mounting an all out invasion now that Warmonga and Warhok are dead?"

"Your husband," Betty began as she pointed directly at Kim, "was on the right track a few months ago when he wondered why the Middleton Space Center was so keen on building the Kepplar Rocket. The Kepplar was built to explore space but it was created with one other purpose in mind; To deliver a message to any interstellar life form we ran across in our explorations. What you are about to see is an edited version of what went on during those two incidences. Remember, you are under oath so nothing you see here can be discussed outside of this classroom."

The lights dimmed and the television at the front of the room came to life. A short video of Kim and Shego fighting Warmonga, and doing great damage to the nine foot tall alien, flickered on the screen behind Dr. Director. The video changed to show Kim and Ron, along with Dr. Drakken and Shego, exploding their way out of the Lowardian ship and the brief battle in the air before it again changed to Drakken's flowery vines taking down the huge Lowardian Walkers. Finally it showed Ron battling and defeating the two larger Lowardians by throwing them up and away toward their plummeting vessel. The camera zoomed in on the two alien behemoths crashing into their ship and being blown to bits.

"To answer your question Kim," Dr. Betty Director said as the television dimmed and lights in the classroom came back on, "the Kepplar Rocket, which you and Ron just saved a few months ago, is being loaded with that video and a few other snippets of our military and nuclear capabilities as we speak. Its destination is the Lowardian home world and its purpose is to show those aliens that the Earth can defend itself against anything they can throw at us. Hopefully that will deter the Lowardians from sending an all out invasion."

"I certainly wouldn't attack after seeing what that skinny little blond kid did to those two aliens," Richard Manahan laughed.

"I hope you were paying attention," Betty snickered to the large football player, "to how _powerful_ that, as you so _un_diplomatically called him, skinny little blond kid is and what he can do. You just hit on his wife out in front of the Administration Building when she arrived on campus this morning."

"_You're Married To That… That…!" _Manahan screeched loudly in astonishment as he pointed between Kim and the TV where the video was just shown.

"Yes, I'm married to _that_," Kim raged in anger as she rose from her seat to face off with the much larger man a few rows behind her. "And you just saw Ron take down two ten foot tall aliens with his bare hands so you better watch what you call him, _Jock_ _Boy_!"

"Very diplomatically stated Kim," Dr. Director laughed as she lightly applauded the redhead's tirade.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Betty," Kim said as she calmed down a little and turned to the instructor of the class, "but you know I'm a bit touchy about what people say about Ron. He's gotten very little good press and when he does, they always get his name wrong."

"Excuse me Betty," another male student said as he stood up and faced the teacher, "but getting back to the topic at hand. Don't you think that video may only incite the Lowardians into another, larger invasion. I mean if they're a warrior race it could be viewed as a challenge."

"That's true," Betty admitted as she again began to pace in front of the classroom. "But my… organization, has taken that into account. You see, we've been busy studying the Lowardian technology left behind after the invasion and have come up with a surprise to take place after they view the video."

"What will happen after the video is played?" asked the girl sitting next to Kim.

"Let me guess," Kim lightly chuckled with a evil smile gracing her face. "The Kepplar will send out some sort of special Electro-Magnetic Pulse that will disable the technology on the Lowardian home world?"

"You're correct again Kim," Dr. Betty Director laughed along with the redhead. "The Kepplar, which won't be affected by the specialized EM pulse, will then take off and fly back to Earth. That should prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Earth can defend itself."

"And that's why the Space Center is so keen on building the Kepplar Mark Three," Kim stated in conclusion.

"Kepplar Mark Three?" asked the girl beside Kim. "I thought there was only one Kepplar rocket, the one being loaded with the video and EMP thingy right now."

"The first Kepplar was chopped up for its engines by a deranged auto mechanic," Betty informed her students. "Kim foiled Motor Ed's plan to cruise across the country in style earlier this year."

"What happened to the second Kepplar?" Richard asked.

"The Kepplar Mark Two transported Ron and Shego up to the Lowardian vessel in space," Betty informed him and the rest of the class. "It was destroyed when the alien vessel was blown up." She leaned in to Kim and whispered in the redhead's ear, "And I'm happy that you and Ron weren't called in on the third Kepplar mission until after you two finished your car suspension tests up in the mountains and in the Middleton Mall parking lot."

"You know what Ron and I were doing?" Kim softly gulped in embarrassment to the mono-optic woman.

"Wade Load isn't the only one who has the world wired," Betty said aloud as she stood and let the whole class hear her. "How else do you suppose I knew about Mr. Manahan hitting on you earlier? _Why_ do you think I know about all of your past missions? Wade's _mother_ told you he keeps an eye in the sky on you at all times. _Whose_ satellites do you think he… borrows?"

The blush that radiated from Kim's cheeks could've been seen from space, even without GJ's spying technology that could, obviously only to Kim and Dr. Director, see and hear through ceilings, walls and well-tinted car windows.


	10. CALF

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is KP. I get nothing for writing this story. I offered $20 to buy the rights last year but all I got was a disbelieving stare from their attorney and a brief visit from some nice young men in their clean white suits who wanted to take me away, Ha Ha. (And if you get _that_ reference you're obviously a master of musical trivia, or at least as old as I am with very eclectic tastes.)

MS-II

Chapter 10

CALF

Ron stopped in an alley a few blocks before he reached the Colorado Academy of Libations and Food to change out of the Ferret costume and into his regular street clothes. Once he was ready, he drove on to class.

The reception in the CALF parking lot wasn't nearly anything like that at the other two schools merely because there weren't as many students attending the school as there were at UFI and Up- U. Some of the students that did make a fuss over the vehicle had already heard of Ron's ferrety inheritance and were quick to make their acquaintance with him.

Ron's first class of the day was called **Kitchen 101 **and he was practically bored to tears after the first minute. He believed it was a required class in his over-all course curriculum, but going through the _entire_ inventory of kitchen tools and appliances, which he already knew like the back of his hand, and how each piece of equipment functioned was tedium to the extreme for Ron.

Still, after the homework assignments had been handed out and the last class of the day was over Ron realized he would be able to enjoy school for a change. While all of his first year classes covered things he was already well familiar with and Kim wasn't by his side, he was studying a topic that held his interest and Mr. Barkin wasn't around in any way, shape or form to make his life miserable.

At least Ron thought so.

"STOPPABLE!"

The all too familiar, but slightly higher pitched than normal, bellow filled the hallway and froze Ron in his tracks. "Mr. Barkin!" Ron loudly shouted in shock and surprise. Despite having saved the world from an alien invasion only three months prior, Ron's two oldest emotions, Fear and Dread, visited his body as he slowly turned to face the music.

The person who was striding purposefully toward Ron wasn't the large, bristly haired ex-soldier from his high school days he thought he would see. Well, the bristly haircut was there but it was snow white and sitting atop a very short, matronly dressed woman who fairly resembled the Middleton High School Vice Principal. She had the same scowl Ron had often seen on the Vice Principal's face and was similar built like the man, barrel chest, thin hips and all. She was maybe four foot tall and not much more but the similarities were definitely there.

"It's _Mrs_. Barkin," the older woman barked as she strode up to Ron and tried to tower over him in intimidation even though she was a good foot and a half shorter than him. "If you can't tell the difference between a man and a woman I don't see you doing very well in any school."

"Sorry Ma'am," Ron uttered. "It's just that you sound almost exactly like…"

"Yes, yes," the petite woman growled, cutting off Ron's explanation with a curt wave of her chubby but seemly powerful hand. "I know I sound like my son Steven so I'll let your little faux pas go this time."

"So you're Mr. Barkin's mother?" Ron begged in astonishment that such a stout woman could produce such a large offspring like Mr. B.

"Well, I'm certainly not his daughter," the small, barrel-chested woman shot back with an almost evil grin. (One similar to Mr. B. that Ron had seen many a time.) "Especially since Steven can't hold on to a girlfriend for more than two dates. That Go woman who taught at your school for a few weeks was the exception and I think they only had three dates to speak of."

Ron knew that wasn't true. Shego and Mr. B. only had one real date; The dinner date he and Kim accompanied them on. They were suppose to go roller skating on a second date but 'Miss Go' was changed back to Shego by accident (?) before that happened.

"Come with me Mr. Stoppable," the woman ordered as she sighed a wistful sigh, turned on her heels and began a quick march toward the front offices of the school. "I know you're through with classes for the day and I want to talk with you privately in my office." Ron was about to use the old line about 'Mr. Stoppable is my dad. Just call me Ron,' but thought better of it since she was a Barkin.

"What do you want to talk about Mrs. B?" Ron begged as he scampered to catch up to the swiftly moving person in a blue, floral print dress. Mrs. Barkin pushed her way through the outer office door without stopping and disappeared behind another opaque door with her name on it. Ron followed as swiftly as he could and caught both doors before they fully closed behind the stout, but extremely fast moving woman.

"Sit down Mr. Stoppable," Mrs. Barkin said from behind her desk as Ron pushed his way into her office. She appeared to be seated behind the large desk but Ron had only been three steps behind Mrs. B. in the hallway so he couldn't guess how she'd sat down so fast. As he settled into the proffered chair he finally noticed that she wasn't sitting but _standing_ behind the desk. Either the furniture was just that big or she was just that short.

A moment of silence fell on the room as the small woman glanced through a file on her desk. She slammed it shut and glared at Ron for a few seconds more before she spoke. "Why are you here Mr. Stoppable?"

"At CALF?" the blond pondered, taken aback by the question for a second before he answered. "I came to study, to get my degree in the Culinary Arts, why else?"

"Because, Mr. Stoppable," Mrs. Barkin firmly stated as she held the folder aloft and shook it at him, "you already know more about cooking than most of the instructors here. I have three or four dozen eyewitness accounts from the time you took over the cafeteria at Middleton High in this folder and most of them _aren't_ from students. They're from Businessmen who snuck in to the cafeteria to do power lunches because of your cuisine and _three_ of these are from my own teachers here at CALF who went to investigate reports of superior food at the school. If their reports are accurate, and I have no doubt that they are, you should be rated a Three Star, Master Chef right now."

"B-B-But…" Ron sat there in stunned shock as he tried to wrap his mind around the information he was just given.

"Mr. Stoppable…" Mrs. Barkin firmly started as she pulled her chair up to the desk and sat down making her appear to be a couple of inches taller, "…Ronald, you just completed your first day of classes here. Are you happy with the way the day went?"

"Yeah of course," Ron automatically replied before he thought about it for a second and, with a sudden realization that the entire day was a total snooze-fest, slumped in the chair. "Well, mostly… kinda." He sat up as his face brightened. "It went a whole lot better than any day at Middleton High did. I love to cook and I didn't pull down any detentions."

"But I bet you were bored out of your skull," the small woman countered with a throaty chuckle, eerily similar to Mr. B.'s, as she opened another folder on her desk and ran a finger down the contents. "According to your schedule, you're taking all the basic classes this semester. They would put anyone with your talent and knowledge to sleep in a heartbeat." Her finger ran down the list of classes again as she read them off. "I mean **The Proper Care and Peeling of Onions**_, _**The Stove Is Your Friend **and **Hamburger, Quick and Easy Dishes**?"

"Hey," Ron lightly protested with a laugh, "that hamburger class was kinda interesting. I didn't know you could actually make Sloppy Joes using salsa instead of tomato paste."

"Was that the only part of your day you found interesting, Ronald?"

Ron slumped back down in his chair as he confessed, "Well actually, no. I'd already thought of that Sloppy Joe recipe. I was gonna try it when I got the chance." He let out a heavy sigh in exasperation. "Now that you mention it, this day totally tanked. Maaaaaan, this is high school all over again except without the bullies and D-Hall. Come to think about it, there ain't no cheerleaders here either… But the cafeteria food is a whole lot better."

"No, this isn't anything like high school," Mrs. Barkin chuckled as she hopped down from her chair and circled the desk to confront Ron face to face. Even while fully slumped in his seat he was still an inch or two taller that the small woman. "My son Steven has to follow that damned, state-mandated, high school curriculum. I know some aspects of math and history and such are applicable to everyday life but the rest of it is pure garbage. That's why I left the public school system and started the Colorado Academy of Libations and Food."

"Wait," Ron begged in astonishment as he sat up in his chair. "You _own_ this school?"

"That's right, Ronald," Mrs. B. chuckled and leaned back against her desk. "I didn't like the state-mandated public school curriculum that my son so dearly clings to. I created this school so everyone could pick and choose only the classes they needed."

"So, I don't have ta start at the beginning?" Ron begged, slightly taken aback by the idea that he didn't need to take all of the fundamental classes. (Including the one class he simply dreaded facing for the rest of the semester: **Slicing and Dicing Tomatoes**. I mean, come on! A class devoted merely to cutting up a bunch of red fruit for a _whole_ semester? And yes, Ron _did_ know tomatoes are technically a fruit and not a vegetable despite the fact that they're grown in vegetable gardens.)

"Nope," Mrs. Barkin chuckled as she picked up Ron's schedule of classes and tore the sheet in half. "As a matter of fact, I think you should come in tomorrow and take the final exam to become a One Star chef. If you do well on that I'll let you take the Two Star chef's exam the next day."

"That'd be badical Mrs. B.," Ron happily cheered as he pulled the list of all of the classes that the school offered out of his backpack. "But I do want to take a coupla classes I didn't think I'd qualify for until I got all of the basic ones outta the way."

Xxxxxx

Kim waved good-bye to a few of the other students she'd been talking with as the Ferret Mobile pulled up to the curb. "How was your first day in college, KP?" Ron asked as Kim got in the car and he pulled back into traffic.

"To quote my awesome new husband," Kim laughed as she laid her hand on Ron's which was gripping the manual gear shift lever, "it was badical. Out of the four classes I'm in, _three_ are being taught by Dr. Director."

"Betty is a teacher?" Ron laughed as he pulled up to the Upperton Fashion Institute building. "As head honcho of Global Justice I didn't think she had any spare time, let alone enough to teach three classes."

"Actually I think she's teaching those classes only to make sure I end up with a job at Global Justice," Kim snidely remarked. "As if that's ever going to happen. GJ is great but I don't think I could handle working under their rules and regulations. I like my independence waaaaaaay too much."

"Hey guys," Monique chimed as she got into the car, sharing the passenger side bucket seat with Kim. "How was school today?"

"I was just telling Ron that I know the teacher in three out of the four classes I'm taking," Kim said as she shifted a bit to give her BFGF a little more room in the wide bucket seat. "And it's the _same_ person."

"Well, that aught-a give you some kinda leg up on the rest of the class," the African-American girl laughed as she shifted in her seat to face Kim. "And speaking of legs up. Coco Banana is teaching one of my advanced design classes."

"Talk about coincidences," Ron chuckled as he took a corner, screeching the tires a bit because he took it a little too fast. "We all know the son of the lady who owns and runs my school."

"And that would be…?" Monique queried as she held on for dear life from Ron's aggressive driving.

"Mr. Barkin's mom started CALF a few years ago 'cause she didn't like the way the public schools are run by the government," Ron answered as he slowed down to a stop at a red light. "After my classes were over, Mrs. B. called me into her office…"

"As usual," Monique chuckled as she cut him off.

"Monique!" Ron yelped and shot a sour look at his friend who was a girl from the cheap shot.

"You _did_ spend a lotta time in Barkin's office 'cause of your many detentions," Monique affirmed with a laugh. "I half way expected you to be late because you got detention on your first day of college."

"But half of the times I was with Kim checking in or out from a mission," Ron stated defensively.

"And we went on quite a few missions over the four years," Kim firmly stated as she patted his hand on the manual gear shift lever. "That means you were _without_ me in the office quite a few times too, Ron."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron laughed as he downshifted to pull away from the green light. "But anyway, Mrs. B. wants me to skip all of the basic classes and take a test to become a fully certified chef. I told her I still wanted to take a few of the advanced classes and she thought that would be okay. I'll start the advanced classes tomorrow and take the test at the end of the semester."

"That's great Ron," Kim enthused as they pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store near the mansion. "But why are we stopping here? Do you need to pick up some supplies for your advanced classes?"

"Nah KP," Ron chuckled as he opened his door and started to get out. "I just need to pick up some salsa and hamburger buns for dinner tonight."

"What are you gonna make Ron?" Monique asked, her salivary glands kicking into high gear over the thought of the many great meals Ron had prepared since she had moved in to the mansion.

"Nothing special," Ron chuckled as he pulled out his wallet and made sure he had some cash with him. "Just Sloppy Joes, Mexican style."

Xxxxxx

"Hi Bonnie," Kim genially called out as the three returning teens entered the kitchen in the mansion and saw the brunette sitting with her bare feet propped up in another chair as the teal-eyed girl casually flipped through a fashion magazine. "I'm sorry there wasn't any room for you in the carpool today. The Ferret Mobile is only designed for two people so with Ron driving, Monique and I had to share the other seat."

"I understand K," Bonnie said as she casually tossed the magazine onto the table and picked up her mug of hot tea. "You wouldn't have gotten me into that thing even if it seated twenty and was made by Cadillac or Mercedes."

"What's wrong with the Ferret Mobile?" Ron defensively questioned as he dug out a frying pan to start browning the hamburger meat for dinner.

"It's a _rat_ car, Ron" Bonnie sneered before taking a sip of her tea to calm down a bit. "A ferret is a rodent and you'll never get me near anything that has to do with rats."

"Hey!" Rufus protested as he jumped out of Ron's pants pocket and hopped up onto the counter to help Ron with the dinner preparations.

"You're the exception," Bonnie said almost apologetically to the naked mole rat. "I've almost gotten used to you, Rufus." She took another calming sip of tea before she continued. "All I'm saying is you'll never catch me in that TV Trash Heap-of-a-car."

"But it's a one-of-a-kind classic and you missed out on our celebrity-style arrival at school," Monique enticed to the brunette as she sat down at the table opposite Bonnie. "I mean it was _instant_ popularity for me at UFI."

"Yeah well, I've already decided that I'm gonna get another vehicle," Ron said as he began to chop up the hamburger that began to sizzle in the skillet. "I need to find something to drive everyone to class in when it's my turn." Ron turned to the teal-eyed brunette and cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps you'd like to make a suggestion as to what I should get, Bonnie."

"I can tell you what you're going to buy, little brother" Suzanne happily said as she enter the room and sat down at the table between Kim and Monique. "I had a vision about you car shopping tonight and I already know what you'll get."

"Ooooh No!" Bonnie yelped as she swiftly sat up in her chair and practically slammed her mug of tea on the table. "If you tell him it'll take all the fun out of car shopping! We'll go tonight after dinner, Ron!"

"Well, we all know how much you love to shop, Bonnie," Monique said laughing out loud as she stood and patted Ron shoulder in sympathy. "I guess you're stuck going car shopping with the Supreme Stylish One tonight."

"Hey," Bonnie said as her barracuda smile slowly spread across her lips, "I like that title. But, what does that make you, Monique?"

"Girl," Monique said as she struck a haughty pose in the kitchen doorway on her way to get cleaned up for dinner, "I am the Diva of Design!"

Xxxxxx

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the Mexican style Sloppy Joes meal. Well, everyone except Shego. The light green-skinned ex-villainess didn't think the medium intensity salsa Ron used in the mixture was hot enough so she brought out a large bottle of Bueno Nacho Diablo Hot Sauce and liberally drenched her Sloppy Joe before taking a bite and broadly smiled at the results. Ron put a small dab of the deep red liquid on his meal and agreed with Shego that it made the Sloppy Joe that much better before he, too, added more hot sauce. He was pleased with himself that he had bought a whole case of the spicy Mexican condiment at the store, on the way home, because it was on sale. The house seemed to be going through the stuff like there was no tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

When the meal was finished and dishes done, Bonnie, Kim and Ron went car shopping. After perusing the vast selection of vehicles at six different dealership Ron knew he was in love with something from the first lot they had visited. The three returned to the first car dealership and after a brief negotiation session, mainly conducted by Bonnie who pushed the salesman into a really sweet deal for them, Ron and Kim drove off in their brand new, onyx-hued, Hummer H1 Alpha.


	11. A Mission and a Housewarming

Standard Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to Kim Possible and anything else that was seen in the series. I receive no compensation for this story from borrowing the characters, places or situations from the series. Miss Suzanne Go is my creation and if they decide to bring back the series, they can negotiate with me for her use. I'm easy to deal with.

MS-II

Chapter 11

A Mission and Housewarming

There'd been a few ooohs and aaahs from Monique when Kim and Ron returned to the mansion with their new vehicle but Shego simply said, "Nice," in a semi-impressed way before the green skinned ex-villainess went back inside the house. Kim beamed at the mild approval from Shego. She knew the tacit nod to be much more.

Not much was said as the group sat around the kitchen table and ate breakfast the next morning. If it wasn't for the constant clatter of utensils, the silence would've been deafening. Finally Ron sat back in his chair and stared around the table at the five women sitting and eating before saying, "Is it just me or is something wrong here?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" Kim questioned her husband as she put down her utensils and politely stopped eating to talk. She felt something was off also but had a lot more patience than her husband. Kim knew something was about to happen. Even Rufus stopped devouring his plate of vittles, perked up like a prairie dog and sniffed the air.

"I mean we all aren't usually this quiet during a meal," Ron answered as he glanced around the table again. "Somebody's usually talking about school or fashion or something but nobody's saying a word right now… Not even about the weather."

"I was just thinking about the winter jacket I need to design for a school project," Monique offered as her reason for being quiet that morning.

"And I was trying to think of a way to let Betty Director down easy when she offers me a job with GJ," Kim said, a little more at ease, as she picked up her knife and fork again to slice into her ham steak. "I have a feeling she'll broach the subject very soon." Kim had the feeling that a mission was going to rear its ugly head but still kept quiet.

"Don't look at me," Bonnie chirped defensively through a mouthful of blueberry pancake. "You know I'm usually as quiet as a church mouse during meals because my family had a 'No Conversation' policy at the table when we ate."

"I'm just enjoying Ronnie's handiwork," Shego said as she splashed some more Diablo Hot Sauce on her scrambled eggs making them look like a pile of red hot molten lava instead of the light, fluffy, golden yellow they had been. Not looking, she flipped the now empty bottle over her shoulder where it landed neatly in the recycle bin then looked over to the pantry and wondered if she'd need another bottle to finish breakfast . Shrugging her shoulders, she continued eating and said a silent thank you to Ron for picking up the new case of delicious sauce.

"Hnk, Cheese!" Rufus cheered and pointed to his plate, now almost completely devoid of the overly cheesy omelet he'd started out with. (The omelet was made with one egg and one _pound_ of grated Wisconsin Aged Cheddar.)

Everyone turned to the blond girl who looked exactly like her identical twin brother. Suzanne paled a bit before her cheeks and ears turned an adorable shade of pink, "Well… ah, I was thinking of Wade right now. He should be calling any second with a mission."

"_I knew it," _Kim cheered in her mind before settling down. "What kind of mission and who will we be going up against?" she casually begged out of curiosity, having had this same kind of talk with her sister-in-law a few time before. Suzanne would know about a mission from a psychic visions but normally she would let Wade call and tell them about it first before she would relate more details and how the mission would end.

"It's DNAmy," Suzanne sighed and set down her utensils. "This very minute, she's cross-breeding a sea mollusk with a raptor and the results will be ready by this afternoon. Later this evening it'll get loose and terrorize half of Boston Harbor."

"DNAmy's gonna cross a clam with a Rap Star?" Ron begged in confusion.

"No little brother," the blond girl, who was only four minutes older than Ron, giggled at his misunderstanding. "DNAmy is creating a Hawktopus. It's a cross between a hawk and a octopus. It'll have suckers and talons on its eight legs along with a bird's body, wings and razor sharp beak."

"That does sound like DNAmy's style," Kim sighed as she wiped her mouth off with her napkin and started to get up. "Well, let's get ready Ron. We're off to Massachusetts."

"You don't have to leave just yet Kim," Suzanne said as she grabbed the redhead's arm and stopped her from leaving the table. "As I said, Amy is working on the creature right now and it won't be ready until this afternoon, after classes are over. You don't need to leave until then."

"But shouldn't K and R stop this Amy character before she finishes the Hawktopus?" Bonnie curiously queried as she spread more grape jelly on her blueberry pancakes and quickly took another bit.

"Normally that would be a good idea," Kim said as she took her seat again at the kitchen table and remembered her conversation with Suzanne about jumping the gun in stopping someone before they committed a crime. "But if DNAmy hasn't finished with her experiment yet, Ron and I can arrest her. She hasn't committed a crime until after the experiment is complete and the beast is loose. Then and only then can we arrest her for endangerment, menacing and performing experiments that violate the laws of man and nature."

"But innocent people might be harmed before you get there, girlfriend," Monique swiftly shot back, slamming the remains of her toast on the plate and pointed to Ron's sister. "Suzy there said that thing will terrorize half of Boston Harbor."

"Terrorize may have been too strong of a word," Suzanne chuckled as she wiped her mouth off with her napkin. "Only one fishing boat will be damaged and it'll be minor. The hatch of the fishing boat will get ripped open when the Hawktopus goes after the fish in the hold but the Captain won't mind at all. He's been thinking about replacing that old hatch with something more modern and his insurance will cover it so actually the sitch will be a blessing in disguise."

"What about the tourists?" Bonnie anxiously asked with a forkful of pancake hovering near her mouth. "There should be a lot of people in the area visiting the harbor. It's a major tourist draw."

"Most of them will enjoy the show," Suzanne said as she leaned back in her chair and smugly folded her arms behind her head, "and all of them will survive without a scratch. A few people will scream and run around in a panic, but generally, it'll be a no big."

"So, how will Kim and I take down the Hawkto-thingie?" Ron pensively begged.

"Actually," the blond girl said with a complacent smile on her face as she pointed to her light-green skinned stepsister, "Sheila will shoot it down with a plasma blast and I'll keep it under control with my blue Go Team Powers until Kim can wrap it up with her grappling gun line."

"And what'll I be doing while you guys are taking down the Bird-o-pus?" Ron questioned with a little more than a slight tweak to his voice, wondering why he wasn't mentioned as part of the capture.

"You'll be trying to get out of its talons," Suzanne frowned as she sat back up in her chair. "Your MMP blue glow will attract the Hawktopus and it'll grab you in its talons and try to fly off before Sheila can blast it. Oh yeah, there's one more thing you should remember, Ron. You may want to buy a few more mission shirts when you get a chance. You'll be needing them in the near future."

"What I want to know," Shego started as she leaned in toward her stepsister, "is why you and I are there helping the Princess and the Buffoon out on their mission in the first place?" Ron frowned a bit at the nickname given to him by the ex-villainess but now sort of accepted it as a kind of loving tribute from his mint-green skinned stepsister.

"We'll be tagging along, Big Sis," Suzanne said as her smile amped up to a full beam, "because we want to stop at the GM plant in Wentzville, Missouri on the way home to visit our boyfriends, Wade and Drew."

"That's good enough for me Little Sis," Shego smiled back at her younger adopted stepsister.

Just then the Kimmunicator wristwatch sounded its four tones. Kim answered and listened as Wade filled in the group about the upcoming mission. Kim reassured Wade that she and Ron would be ready to leave that afternoon before she signed off.

"Oh and one more thing, Sheila," Suzanne said as the morning breakfast gathering started to break up. "Just remember to aim at the head of the Hawktopus. You don't want to hit Ron while it's in the air and he's in the thing's talons. That would distract him and he'd lose his concentration, turn off his MMP and get crushed by the thing's arms."

"I never miss," Shego evilly chuckled as she shot a glance between Kim and Ron. "Just as long as I'm not in Ronnie's will and Kimmie is his main heir."

xxxxxx

School went off without much fanfare and so did the mission. Ron received a few minor scratches and sucker marks across his chest and back and his mission sweater was shredded by the talons of the Hawktopus, but he was otherwise unharmed because of his Mystical Monkey Powers. Kim tended to Ron's wounds and they stayed in the Team Possible hover car while Shego and Suzanne stopped in Wentzville to reacquaint themselves with their boyfriends for an hour or two.

When the two Go sisters got back to the flying car three hours later they found Kim and Ron lying in one of the fold out bed, cuddling under a blanket. Suzanne went into the bathroom to wash up while Shego made her way to the cockpit to fly the ship home.

A minute after takeoff, Kim came in to the cockpit and sat down beside the green-hued woman. Shego saw a huge, content smile on Kim's face and noticed the button of Kim's cargo pants wasn't fastened. Upon closer inspection, she saw Kim's mission purple shirt was inside out. "Enjoy your nappy-time Princess?" Shego slyly queried to the almost normally dress redhead whose crimson locks where also slightly disheveled.

"Um, yeah," Kim coquettishly giggled and stuck her thumb in her mouth to coyly nibble on. "You could say Ron and I had a nice nap."

"Suzy Q and I were in there for almost three hours and I'll bet you two didn't sleep a wink," Shego laughed as she set the autopilot control and turned to the now red-faced woman, "did ya Mrs. Stoppable."

"Ron's endurance is getting better," Kim giggled and blushed a deeper red as she looked out the window at the city light that were growing dimmer as the ship made its way out of the St. Louis bedroom community. "He's asleep now but boy can that man of mine work it when he's awake."

"I never knew Ronnie was such a great cook," Shego laughed," both in the kitchen and the bedroom. If I did I would-a made a play for him myself a few years ago."

"Shego!" Kim flustered and spun to warily peer at the green-hued woman.

"Don't worry, Princess," Shego laughed at Kim's distress. "I'm satisfied with what Drew has to offer."

"You and Drew have…" Kim cringed as the thought of Shego and Drew going at it in bed crossed her mind. "Ewwwww!"

"Don't be like that," Shego chortled. "I'm only seven years older than you and Drew and I have danced between the sheets a coupla times since we became a couple after the Lowardian incident. I bet'cha you and Ronnie did it more times than that before you were married."

"Er, um," Kim stammered and looked away to hide the pink tinge rising on her face.

"I thought so," Shego smugly growled and drew her attention back to piloting the ship toward home.

xxxxxx

When they arrived back at Villa Stoppable Ron went into the kitchen to get a few things ready for the morning meal and saw, through the double French doors, that the lights were on out by the pool. He glanced through the windows and noticed Bonnie, in a teal colored bikini, reading a textbook beside the pool.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink before I head off to bed, Bonnie?" Ron asked as he exited the house out to the pool area. He and the teal-eyed brunette had come to somewhat of an agreement while she lived in the mansion. He didn't call her Bon Bon anymore and she was a lot more civil to both he and Kim. It was working out nicely for all of them and Bonnie had become a much nicer person in the process.

"Thanks but no thanks," Bonnie curtly answered, not looking up from her college homework as she highlighted a sentence or two in the book. "I'm almost done here for the night and I'll be heading off to bed soon myself."

"Oh, okay," the blond boy answered as he turned back to the house. He stopped before opening the door and looked over to the brunette again. "By the way, this Saturday afternoon a few of the neighbors will be coming over for a housewarming party here. It's casual dress and you're invited to join us if you'd like but your presence is not required. It's just a little get-together to meet our new neighbors."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Bonnie muttered, again not looking up from her book. "Maybe."

xxxxxx

The rest of the school week quickly passed and Saturday arrived. Twelve people showed up for the housewarming since the neighborhood wasn't that big, numbers of mansions-wise, and the whole household was there to greet them.

Well, except for Bonnie. She stayed in her room and didn't come out until the party was starting to wind down and a few of the guest had already left for the evening. She wandered in to the sitting room where everyone was mingling and walked over to the bar set up in one corner of the room.

"Karakura Red?" the teal-eyed girl wondered aloud as she poured herself a half glass of wine from on of the wine bottles on the bar. "I've never noticed this bottle here on the bar before, or heard of the winery for that matter."

"That's because I brought it with me as a housewarming gift," the male voice said from behind her. Bonnie turned and saw a young man not much older than she or her housemates. He was casually dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, red polo shirt and he wore black flip flops on his feet. She noticed that he was maybe an inch or two taller than her and thought the four freckles on each cheek were kind of cute since they matched his ruddy red hair which he wore in a ponytail that ran half way down his back and a Van Dyke, mustache/beard.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Rockwaller," she said offering her hand with a sly smile. "And you are…"

"This is Benjamin Ritter," Kim said as an introduction as she walked over to the redheaded fellow, grabbed his arm and walked him over to Bonnie. "He works here in the neighborhood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie Rockwaller," Benjamin said as he gallantly bowed and kissed Bonnie's outstretched hand she was offering him to shake. "Most people just call me Benji."

"It's nice to meet you too," Bonnie blushed at the introduction and shied her head to the side. She was immediately smitten with the young man's gallant charm. Bonnie glanced around the room and saw everyone had stopped talking and were watching the scene so she swiftly retracted her hand and grabbed her drink from the bar. "I guess I should be introduced to everyone else here," the brunette muttered as she grabbed Kim's arm and led the redhead away. Bonnie took a few steps before she stopped and looked over her shoulder with a sly smile. "But don't go too far, Benji. I think we should get better acquainted."

Bonnie spoke for a minute or two with each of the other guests before she marched over to Benji, grabbed his elbow and led him to one of the couches. "Now," the brunette lustily hushed as she sat down on the sofa next to the redhead, "where did you find this delicious wine?"

xxxxxx

Bonnie, still dressed in her knee-length lavender nightshirt she always wore to bed, casually sauntered in to the kitchen Sunday morning as everyone else was finishing their breakfast. She had a far off, dreamy expression on her face.

"Your breakfast is holding in the oven," Ron said over his shoulder as he gathered up his and Kim's plates and went to the sink to rinse them off. "It's the usual Sunday morning fare of waffles and pork link sausage."

"I'm not hungry Ronnie, but thank you for breakfast anyway," Bonnie practically sighed as she strolled past the table to the double French doors. "It was delicious." The brunette opened the doors, stepped outside and went to her favorite poolside lounge chair to lay out.

"What's up with her?' Ron queried as he put the other dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Only the usual thing that happens when someone's in love, Little Brother," Suzanne smirked as she rinsed off her plate at the sink and handed it to Ron to be placed in the dish washer. "Bonnie just met her future husband last night and she's fantasying about him and their life together."

"But Benji isn't rich," Kim said in astonishment. "He's only the guy who takes care of everybody's lawns here in the neighborhood. Bonnie's always set her sights on marrying a rich man. She'll be really disappointed when she learns the truth."

"Bonnie will be okay," Suzanne said as she casually perused the Sunday morning newspaper's front page. "You'll see." She quickly folded the paper up and slid it over to Kim as she changed subjects. "But I think you and Ron might be interested in this article."

Kim quickly scanned the items on the upturned page before she gasped and let out a laugh. "Henchco Industries is going bankrupt?" Ron quickly scampered over to read the newspaper article from over his wife's shoulder.

"A-Yup Yup," Suzanne laughed, sounding just like Ron as she stood up and headed for the kitchen door. "It seems Motor Ed has been spreading the word about me and my visions so all of the usual villainous clients of Henchco are getting out of the take-over-the-world business."

"No more super villains?" Ron questioned in amazement as he heavily plopped down in the kitchen chair next to Kim. "Whoa! That means we'll be knocked out of the save-the-world business, too."

"That may be true," Kim said as she set the newspaper down on the table and moved over to sit in Ron's lap, lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck, "but that doesn't mean we'll be totally idled. We'll still be needed to help out with floods and fires and other natural disasters whenever they happen."

"And I'm sure some of the other minor fiends like Frugal Lucre or Falsetto Jones might pop up from time to time," Ron chuckled as he gave his wife a brief kiss and hug before he brightened with an idea. "Hey, if Henchco is closing their doors, do you think they might be having a going outta business sale? You know, maybe seventy-five percent off on all Attitudinators Helmets and Muscle Enhancement Rings?"

"Maybe they will," Monique laughed as she rinsed off her plate and placed it in the dish washer. "And maybe they take ninety percent off all of their shiny red, self-destruct buttons."

"Self Destruct!" Rufus cheered as he popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and scurried up to his normal shoulder perch. His little arms suddenly spread out wide as he yelled, "Ka-Boooom!"

"Oh, No!" Kim yelped in utter disgust as she shot up out of Ron's loving grasp and backed away from her two best friends. "I made sure there were no red buttons _anywhere_ in this house before we moved in, not even in the Ferret Hole. I will _not_ allow any red buttons in our house!"

"Aw, come on KP," Ron playfully whined as he stood with open arms and tried to hug his wife, "for old times sake? Can't we have just _one_ red button? We don't have ta hook it up to anything." Kim dodged her husband's arms by somersaulting over the table but Ron began to circle the table as he continued, "I know! We can use it as our front doorbell button!"

The mock chase was on. Kim playfully led the way, laughing and dodging around the kitchen and out into the rest of the house as Ron tried to catch his beloved. Fortunately it was Sunday and, after a half hour long game of 'Catch Me if you Can', the couple ended up in the Master Bedroom where they collapsed in exhaustion on the huge bed where they made love then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. A Christmas Finale

Standard Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to Kim Possible and anything else that was seen in the series. I receive no compensation for this story from borrowing the characters, places or situations from the series. I do claim all rights to Miss Suzanne Go, the character I created for these stories. And the (stories) blatant (stories) overuse of the (stories) word stories here is (stories) totally un-(stories)-intentional.

MS-II

Chapter 12

A Christmas Finale

**Three Months Later**

"Thank you for shopping Club Banana and have a Merry Christmas tomorrow," Bonnie Rockwaller gaily cheered and waved as the last customer left the store before she pulled the security gate down, closing the store for the night. She airily waved to a few of the other last minute shoppers that were meandering around the almost empty Middleton Mall before she turned back to the store and went over to tidy one of the sales tables. "Boy, am I glad today's over."

"I heard that, girlfriend," Monique enthused as she made her way through a rack of pants next to the table, making sure they were in the right size zone and hung properly on their hangers. "Christmas Eve is always one of our busiest days of the year what with people looking for last minute gifts. But you ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait 'til that gate opens come the 26th. The day _after_ Christmas is simply a mad house."

"Don't say that Monique, you know it's not that bad," Kim chuckled as she brought out a vacuum cleaner from the back storeroom and started to unravel the power cord. "December 26th may be our busiest day of the year number of people-wise but it's not like were constantly busy. We get a few people who want to exchange gifts they'd received but most of the others are casual shoppers since everybody has the day off and they're just looking for something to do." Kim plugged the vacuum cord into one of the many hidden wall outlets but didn't start the vacuum. She went over to help tidy the stock and talk with her two coworkers.

"Yeah, I guess," Monique sighed as she replaced a pair of Capri pants on the circular rack. "At least customers here in Middleton don't leave the store in a total mess like they do at the Club Banana in Go City. I hear the sales associates there normally spend over an hour folding and restocking to get that store ready for the next day. We only take ten or fifteen minutes before we can start vacuuming."

"Yeah, that's true," Bonnie laughed as she moved on to another table that needed straightening. "But maybe that just means we have a better sales crew working here than they do in Go City. You and I can handle the store just fine by ourselves, Mo, and when we're busy like today, K shows up in the nick of time to help us and we're able to keep the shelves restocked during our shift."

"You two do make a great team," Kim enthused as she finished straightening up the last floor table and moved over to the racks of clothes. She let out a wistful sigh. "I never thought I'd say this after all we went through in high school Bonnie, but you really are a hard worker."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie growled and spun on the redhead. "I worked my tail off in school just to keep up with you!"

"B-but," Kim stammered a bit, taken aback by the teal-eyed girl's venom in her voice from the compliment. "But you seemed to have just breeze through high school. I mean everything seemed to come so easily to you. You were a natural in cheer and on the different committees and you always had great grades. You even picked up photography like you already knew what you were doing when you took that as an elective."

"I had to work hard at every one of those things," Bonnie angrily spat as she slammed down the two sweaters she'd just folded into their rightful spot on the table. Luckily when she let go, they bounced a bit and settled into a neat, tidy pile. "It was _you_ who had everything come so easy to, K! Whatever you tried to do in school, it all fell nicely into place for you without a single drop of sweat. You handled homework, the cheer squad, the yearbook committee and everything else as if you were a born leader and yet you were able to run off to save the world at the drop of a hat. It all came so naturally for _you_!"

"That might be because Kim's dad is a rocket scientist and her mom is a brain surgeon," Monique hopefully tossed out, trying to defuse the argument. "That's gotta mean Kim's DNA rocks." She knew this was the one final sticking point between the two former high school rivals but hoped they could get past this final bit of rivalry without coming to blows. Monique had hoped that the argument would've happened earlier, not spoiling Christmas, or after the holiday season was over.

"My DNA may rock," Kim grunted while still warily eying the brunette, "but that doesn't mean I didn't worked _my_ tail off doing everything that needed to get done."

"As if no one else could get the job done," Bonnie countered with more than a little spite in her voice as she face off with the equally irate redhead. "You had to rule over everything! You were the head honcho that just had to be in charge of us all!"

After a tense few seconds of glaring between the two rivals, Kim practically collapsed. Her head and shoulders drastically drooped and the tension in her body vanished as she said, "You're right Bonnie, I _was_ a little overbearing in high school. Just because I _could_ do all those things it didn't mean that I _had_ to. I should've allowed other people to take charge of some of the committees that I controlled and you would've made an excellent head cheerleader if you'd only stuck to it."

"I _did_ let the team down that one time during our Freshman year since I only lasted two weeks before I couldn't handle the responsibility," Bonnie said, her anger deflating a bit also. "It's just that…" She searched for something that fit but couldn't come up with a proper excuse.

"It's just that you were under so much pressure at home from your parents and sisters," Kim said, supplying Bonnie with an answer. "Your home life was so stressful that trying to concentrate on anything else became difficult."

"I…" Bonnie started as she thought about that little bit of info. She suddenly realized that Kim was right on the money. She would always fuss and fume for hours over the putdowns coming from her parents and sisters that she sometimes totally neglected or totally forgot her homework and the other school activities she was responsible for. When she finally remembered the work, she would have to cram to get it all done; Not to mention their constant nagging to get her to date Ron.

"And since you've been living with us instead of in your parents house these last five months," Monique quickly cut in, "you're a much nicer person than you were in high school and you've been doing a lot better in college. You've become a very good friend to all of us in Villa Stoppable and I've seen your first semester grades. Girlfriend, they are _stellar_."

"My college homework has been a lot easier to get through without the pressures from mom and dad," Bonnie gasped in another shot of realization.

"And as Mo just said, you've become a better person too," Kim said as she started to sort and hang clothes again. "You've become friends with Ron and me, along with Monique, Shego and Suzanne. You've even found yourself a better boyfriend instead of that arm candy you used to date: Namely Brick and Junior. Both of those two couldn't keep up with you either physically or intellectually."

"You're right," Bonnie gasped again in realization. "Junior and Brick were both physically strong guys but they didn't have the stamina or wherewithal to keep up with me. Both would peter out after only an hour shopping."

"And speaking of better boyfriends," Monique said as she walked over to the security grate at the front of the store and raised it up about four feet, "yours is here to pick you up."

"Hey Bonnie," Benjamin Ritter said as he ducked under the partially open security grate so Monique could quickly close it again, "are you ready to rock? We're suppose to be at my parent's house in a half hour for the Christmas party." Normally he would be casually dressed in faded jeans, long sleeved tee shirt and sneakers. Even during the coldest of winter weather he rarely wore a jacket, but the three girls were slightly stunned to see him wearing a nice pair of dress pants, button down shirt under a stylish sport coat and polished loafers.

"We're almost done here Benji," Bonnie answered to her boyfriend of almost three months. "We have a few more racks to straighten up and then we still need to vacuum before any of us can leave."

"Why don't you three finish straightening up while I vacuum," Benji said as he casually walked over, grabbed the vacuum cleaner and started in one corner of the store.

"You don't need to help us," Bonnie practically yelped as she went over to her boyfriend and playfully tried to wrestle the vacuum cleaner away from him. "You might get your good clothes dirty."

"And the same goes for you," Benji answered as he let Bonnie guide the machine around the floor but still hung on to it, their hands twining on the handle. Their pace slowed as they lovingly gazed into each other's eyes, the job they were doing almost forgotten in the love wafting between them.

"For heaven's sake you two," Monique snidely chirped as she stomped over to the couple and took the vacuum away from them. "If you wanna make out you can just take it into one of the dressing room so Kim and I don't have to watch. We need to close the store and get outta here. For all I care, you can make love all night long on a pile of sweaters in the middle of the store after we turn off the lights as long as you don't get the stock all messy."

"Monique!" Bonnie squealed ashamedly as a blush peeked through her deep, dark tan. "Benji and I wouldn't do something like that!" She and Benji went over to start tidying up the last rack with Kim after letting Monique take over the vacuuming.

"Of course you would, B," Monique playfully shot back as she continued vacuuming away. "I heard you two taking about getting married and where else you want to make love while you two were cuddling in Benji's car. You mentioned doing it in the store after everyone else left but I think you'd better plan ahead if you're gonna try to do it in the middle of that big outdoor fountain downtown. One o'clock in the morning might be the best time for that little tryst instead of midnight like you were talking about."

"You heard us talking?" Bonnie gasped, her blush amping up which make her tan look all the more dark.

"You were parked right under my window the other night," Monique chirped with an evil grin, "and you were fairly vocal when Benji brought you home."

"Ron and I discovered that _three_ o'clock is an even better time to be alone in the fountain downtown," Kim automatically said as she moved a hot pink, baby doll tee over into the right zone, "so you won't be disturbed. The bars are closed and nobody's awake or walking around in the downtown area at that time of night." Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped, "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"That's why you only washed the Ferret Girl shirt and skirt, and _not_ the panties last week," Bonnie chuckled to her former rival turned friend and housemate. "Naughty, naughty Ferret Girl, going commando on patrol so you can make out in the fountain!"

"Anyway," Monique practically shouted to get the conversation back on track and off of her BFGF, "the point is you and Benji there have been making out like a married couple and talking about getting hitched. So, have you decided on a date yet?" Monique finished the floor and started to wrap up the vacuum cord.

"We've talked about it," Bonnie confessed as she lovingly looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, "but he hasn't popped the question yet."

"The emphasis is on the word _yet_," Benji said as he walked over to the security gate and lifted it up a bit. He pulled a black velvet box out of his dress pants pocket and wagged it at Bonnie. "Just to let you know, I'll ask you tonight at the party and I'll expect an answer. I'll go pull the car around to the front doors." With that he let the gate close behind him and swiftly walked away, whistling the _Wedding March_.

"Ooooh, Girlfriend!" Monique squealed in delight as both she and Kim wrapped Bonnie up in an ecstatic hug, "that boy of yours is gonna pop the question in front of his folks!"

"And I'll give him a big _yes_!" Bonnie squealed back. All three girls whooped and screamed a bit as they bounced in the mutually happy embrace.

Kim was the first to let go as she backed out a step and asked, "Are you sure you want to marry Benji? He's not exactly what either you or your parents imagined your husband would be when you were in high school."

"I'm sooo beyond high school K," Bonnie honestly answered as the three girls went to the back of the shop, turned off the lights and grabbed their winter jackets, "and I think our rivalry is officially over after our little outburst."

"I think so too, Bonnie," Kim happily sighed as the two girls hugged in mutual surrender to the rivalry that lasted five or six years.

"I don't care what my parents think anymore," Bonnie said as the three girls left the back storage area and made their way through the darkened store. "Benji and I _have_ talked about it. We might have to live in Villa Stoppable for a few months in order to afford the security deposit on a nice apartment but we both have steady jobs and make enough money to live fairly comfortably. I don't mind quitting college and settling down with Benji. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Well if you two have talked it through," Monique said as the three girls left the store and locked up, "then I'm sure you'll make it work. You and Benji make such a cute couple and I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you too Bonnie," Kim said as the three walked the empty halls of the mall toward the front door. They arrived and saw Benji's fully restored, classic GTO idling out in front of the building, right behind Ron's Hummer. "Now don't forget you two are invited to _my_ parent's house tomorrow for the Christmas festivities. And bring along your fiancé."

"I have _got_ to get me a boyfriend," Monique muttered to herself as the three exited the Middleton Mall and raced out to their rides. They really didn't need their jackets. While there was snow on the ground, the weather was mild and it was a short distance from the Mall exit doors to the cars.

Xxxxxx

"Kim, now that Ron Ron is a _three_ star Master Chef," Bonnie snidely, but playfully, asked the redhead, "are you gonna stay in school and complete your degree?"

Kim nestled further in Ron's embrace as the group of teens sat on the Possible's long couch in the living room and sipped their cups of egg nog. It was Christmas Day and the normal festivities were mostly over with. The gifts had been opened, the skit had been done and now it was time for egg nog and a little break. Kim and Ron were cuddling on one end of the couch while Benji and Bonnie were snuggling together on the other with Suzanne and Monique taking up the middle.

"I'll stay in school as long as Ron's still taking classes," Kim joyfully shot back to her former rival as she reached over her shoulder and caressed the cheek of her husband. "Mrs. Barkin may have let Ron take the three star chef's test after the semester classes were over but that doesn't mean he's done with school. He can still take a few classes just to learn a few new style to expand his repertory. Isn't that right Ron?"

"Ron isn't interested with expanding his repertoire," Suzanne said with a giggle before she went in to her 'I'm going to tell you what's really gonna happen since I saw it in a vision' mode. "He only says that Kim, so you have an excuse to stay in college. No, what's gonna happen is, you and my brother are going to do a little world traveling so you can actually enjoy the trip and see the sights. Ron has the trip almost all planned out and is going to give it to you as a special Christmas present later on tonight when you're alone."

"Is that true Ron?" Kim queried as she turned in the blond boy's arms so she could deeply look in to his eyes.

"So old Benji popped the question last night? Way to go guy!" Ron blushed and quickly changed the topic as he held out his hand for a hi five. The distance between him and Benji was too far apart on the huge sectional sofa and their girls were pinning them to the ends of the couch so they quickly gave up on the gesture. Kim knew what Suzanne said was probably true, but she didn't mind. She had already talked to Betty Director and told the one-eyed Global Justice leader/teacher that she and Ron didn't want to work for GJ and that they would probably just lead quiet, domestic lives, focusing solely on any missions that popped up.

"I told you Bonnie would find her man and Benji would be it," Suzanne proudly crowed, keying on Ron's distraction rather than Kim's query, before she took a sip of her egg-based drink. Suzanne knew Kim would let go of the questions she had about the trip, wanting to discuss it in private with Ron.

"Yes, you told us," Kim smugly ceded to her sister-in-law who looked almost exactly like her husband, Ron, who was only four minutes younger than his blond sister. In fact, Ron and Suzanne were even dressed alike in matching sweaters, (bright red in color and had a Christmas tree that lit up on the front,) which were gag gifts from Monique. "But the Bonnie who came to live with us five months ago isn't the same person who's sitting here now. _That_ Bonnie would never have settled for a lowly lawn maintenance guy no matter how good he looked."

"You're right K," Bonnie ceded to her former rival, "but I got the best of both worlds. I said yes to Benji last night before I found out who he really is."

"What-chu talking about, girlfriend?" Monique queried in a low, disbelieving voice.

"My father owns the Middleton Pickle Works Factory," Benji said with a big smile, "and I'll take over for him in a few years when he retires. I only worked as a lawn maintenance guy this last summer to, as my mother put it, build up a little character. I'll be starting in an upper management position at the factory in a few weeks, after the holidays."

"So you're rich?" Kim questioned as she sat up a bit in Ron's arms.

"I'm not as rich as you and Ron…," Benji answered before Bonnie cut in.

"…But we'll be comfortable enough for the rest of our lives even if the bottom falls out of the pickle barrel next week." She turned around and gave her guy a brief kiss on the lips. "And I know you'll never let that happen."

"Of course that won't happen," Suzanne chimed in with a big smile. "In fact, Benji will expand the factory before he's promoted to Vice President next summer and the profits will almost immediately double."

"Says the sister who can see into the future," Ron laughed. That brought smiles and laughter to the rest of the group.

Just then the front doorbell rang. "You better get that Monique," Suzanne said with a coy smile. "It's for you."

"Must be one of my parents," Monique guessed as she got up off the couch and headed for the front door. "Who else knows I'm here?"

"I knew he was looking for you so I gave him a call this morning," the blond psychic cryptically yelled to Monique as she reached the front door.

"Who is it?" Kim quietly queried her sister-in-law.

"It's her ultimate boss and future husband," Suzanne whispered back, but she was loud enough for everyone on the couch to hear. "Mr. Coco Banana wants to take Monique away from the Tri-City area to his house in Milan and marry her."

"He _What_?" Kim and Bonnie yelped in surprise as they jumped off the couch and raced over to the front door. Benji, Ron and Suzanne followed at a fast but less frenzied pace.

"Mr. Banana, Sir," Monique gulped in surprise as she opened the front door and saw who was outside. Fashion mogul Coco Banana, dressed in his usual, neatly tailored but highly stylish suit, stood in the doorway. He was dwarfed by the huge blond bodyguard who was, as usual, dressed in a pristine, but very stylish, white suit. "Please come in. What do we own the pleasure of your presence here on Christmas day?"

"Miss Monique," Coco cooed in his thick Mediterranean accent as he and his large bodyguard stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind them. "Coco has been studying your design portfolio in class. You are truly an up and comer in the fashion world and Coco hears you are an excellent Club Banana Associate. But Coco also remembers you helping out last year when those nasty Fashionestias tried to copy Coco's work. There is so much to admire in you that Coco just has to ask. Will you marry Coco?"

"Mr. Banana," Monique blushed right down to her fashionable red socks, "I don't know what to say. I love your designs and I'm deeply honored, but you're a lot older than I am."

"Coco _is_ his work so if you love Coco's designs you love Coco," the suave gentleman answered as if it were a truism. "And as to age? That is not an issue if we love each other as I believe we do."

Monique looked around to see all five teens smiling and nodding their approval. She turned back to the small man standing in front of her and hesitated for only a second before she exploded. "YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" That brought a cheer from her five teen friends.

"You make Coco so very happy. Tears of joy," the tiny man said and snapped his fingers. The huge blond bodyguard broke out in a brief crying jag until Mr. Banana snapped his fingers again. "Now you will come with Coco and we will fly to my house in the Bahamas for the rest of the holiday season, no?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Banana sir," Monique answered as she swiftly got her coat out of the hall closet and put it on.

"You may call Coco, Coco," the small man blithely said as he extended his hand to escort Monique out to his waiting stretch limo. He turned to the other teens watching from the doorway and said, "Coco and Mo Mo will let you know when the wedding will be." With that, the uniquely odd couple and bodyguard walked out to the car and climbed in.

The five teens waved their good-byes as the limo sped away before they all went back inside. "You _saw_ that coming?" Bonnie begged Suzanne as they went back in to sit on the couch.

"Of course I did," Suzanne answered as she watched the two couples take their places on the ends of the couch again. "I knew Mr. Banana was traveling to Monique's house from Go City earlier so I called his limo driver and told him to come here instead."

Benji raised his finger and took a breath like he was going to ask a question but Suzanne stopped him. "Just one moment," she interrupted as she turned and ran to the front door. One minute later she came back into the living room with Wade on her arm. He had been down in the Ferret Hole installing his Christmas present from Suzanne; a whole lot of brand new computer equipment. That's why he was late to the party and Suzanne knew he was at the front door. "Okay, Benji. You were going to ask me something?"

"How did you know Wade was at the front door?" the Middleton Pickle Works heir blurted out.

"That's not the question you were going to ask," Bonnie said as she playfully poked her fiancé in the ribs. "But it doesn't matter. If you've been around Kim and Ron as long as I have, you'll realize that anything and _everything_ is possible around those two."

"That's right," Wade chuckled as he sat down on the sofa and let Suzanne sit down in his lap. "Anything may be possible for a Possible, but _everything_ is possible around the Stoppables."

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: And that is the end of this arc of the story. I have no idea if it will continue or not. I may get back to it and write other adventures with Miss Suzanne as one of the main characters. Of course there's the side story of Wade and Suzanne to pursue and the confrontation between Dr. Director and Kim over KP's future to consider. Those two ideas may turn into one shots to write in the future.

Anyway, I have satellite TV now, the third arc of THE CLOSET to occupy me at this time and _two_ other stories I'm working on so anything to do with this story will be put on the back burner for the present.

-30-


End file.
